Captain's Log
by BlueScarlet465
Summary: It's seven months after Margaret left and went to her dream college. What happens when she decides to visit during her Spring Break? What happens when they go camping for old times sake and Rigby sees Eileen's diary? What will he find out when he reads it? All questions will be answered when you take a peek at the Captain's log. Mostly Rigleen sprinkled with some Morderet
1. Ch 1: Without You

_******A/N: I DON'T OWN REGULAR SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT. This is purely fan-made. This should be up-to-date with seasons 1-4 so if you haven't seen **__Steak Me Amadeus, _then you should probably see it

_******P.S. Humanized**_

* * *

_**Captain's Log**_

Chapter 1:

Without You

Rigby POV:

I'm woken up early in the morning by Mordecai making too much noise

"Can't you keep your footsteps quieter than a mild earthquake? I'm trying to sleep" I said annoyed that he was getting off the computer later and later ever since Margaret and him started chatting on the internet

"Sorry, dude" Was all he said as he slowly made his way to the only bed in this room

"Alright, what's wrong bro? You're usually happy when you get to talk to Margaret" I said

"I know" he said pulling the cover over his body

"But-" I urged him to continue

"It's been five days since I last chatted with Margaret. I managed to get a hold of her tonight so I asked her if she was thinking of visiting during her Spring Break. She said she couldn't afford it so I offered to visit her there since I saved up enough money for that, but she told me not to do that because she wouldn't have that much time to spend with me anyway. Is she purposely trying to keep me away from her? I'm literally ready to hop on the next plane to see her and she's pushes me aside"

"I'm sure she has a good reason, man-" I tried to tell him to go to sleep after that but he cut me off

"I know but…I haven't seen her face to face, in the flesh, for seven straight months. I desperately want to keep this relationship going but every day I spend without her kills me inside" Mordecai's voice started to get louder the more he was getting frustrated with this problem he was put in. This in turn was getting on my freaking nerves. I just wanted to go to sleep. Sure, I feel bad that my bro is feeling this way but why at 1:53 in the morning?

"All I know is that worrying about it-" and keeping me awake "-isn't going to make matters better. You might be able to think of something to sort things out in the morning so please get some sleep" I told him, hoping that he would take my advice. I didn't hear him respond so I just turned over in my trampoline and tried to get some sleep

* * *

Two days after that conversation, Mordecai has been acting more depressed than usual. Not to the point where he would be playing his sad slow jams, no. I made sure those damned CDs were destroyed a long time ago. He wasn't going to drive the whole house insane with that terrible music stuck on repeat again.

Like every morning lately, I would start by trying to get Mordecai out of bed. After many failed attempts, I decided to go the Coffee Shop. If he isn't going to get himself up, Benson sure will. In the meantime, any place would be better than here right now

#########

I opened the door and took my normal seat. When I settled in I realized I came in during the new girl's shift and not Eileen's. Even though I hate her presence half the time, talking to Eileen about what has been happening lately has kept me sane at least a little bit

"Oh, hi Rigby. What will you be having today?" I heard the new girl ask me

"Just one Espresso and one Macchiato to-go" [1]

"Would you like anything else?"

"No" I said to her and she walked off to take another table's order. Uh, I miss it when Mordecai and I would hang out here, especially when we were slacking off at work. Those were the days when everything was right with the world. Now, I'm the only one that comes here to get coffee; sitting here with this empty seat beside me. Uh, I just wish that Mordecai would get back to his old self again so that we could have fun like we use to

**Buzz Buzz…Buzz Buzz**

While still waiting for my coffee, my phone started vibrating. It was a text from Eileen

_Rigby, I need you to come by my house, right now. It's important. Oh, and bring Mordecai with you_

'Really, Eileen?' I thought as the waitress came with my order finally. uh, It's bad enough that I'm barely going to get back to the park before Benson shows up, now Eileen comes out of the blue with this…I paid the waitress the money for the coffee and walked out of the Coffee Shop.

_This better be important_

I texted her back and made my way to the park.

#########

When I got back to the house, I went into the room and found Mordecai in the same position I left him last night. He's eyes were open as if he hadn't blinked all night; still staring up at the ceiling

"Mordecai, got you some coffee" I said as I waved my hand in front of eyes. He didn't move an inch "Come on, Mordecai, get up" I said punching him in the shoulder. Still didn't move. Uh, this was so frustrating. It's like I'm living a totally different person. I'm so tired of seeing him like this and all because of some girl "MORDECAI, GET OUT OF THIS BED!" I yelled at him as I yanked the cover from his body and threw his hot coffee on him…Stupid Margaret. I wish she would just come back already and give back my best friend

"Rigby…this was the shirt I wore to the last Fist Pump Concert we went to…you're dead" He said this too calmly like he was crazed. But before I could think about this any farther, he took a swing at me but luckily I dodged and ran to the other side of the room. He got up from his bed in a zombie-like state (soulless eyes, clumsy movements, and looked a mess, he wasn't kidding when he said he was dying inside with Margaret out of the picture, he sure did look it right now). Mordecai went for me for a second swing but I dodged it again. I ran out of the room and out of the house while Mordecai was close behind. Luckily I was a faster runner than he was or I would have been toast by now. So with espresso at hand, unbeknownst to him, I lead him to Eileen's house. Eileen totally owes me, especially since she lives on the other side of town

########

When I got close, I texted Eileen again

_Open the door now_

Seconds later, I saw Eileen in a plain white t-shirt and jean short. She was outside holing the door open; looking around for us. When she saw us I was right at the step running passed her, up three flights of stairs, and into her apartment. I jumped behind the kitchenette counter that divided the kitchen from the living room and began to catch my breath.

After a couple of mouthfuls of much needed air, I heard Mordecai from a distance say

"Rigby, where are you?" Sounding like a murderer from a scary movie. As I was freaking out, I turned my head to look around and right next to me I saw…

"mmmm, mmmm, mmmm, mmmmmmmm"

"Shhh, you'll ruin the surprise" The person said covering my mouth as we both hid behind the counter

"Mordecai, before you start to trash my apartment with violence, I think that you should look at something first" Eileen said to Mordecai as she locked her front door. Mordecai ignored her comment as I heard things being moved and knocked over by Mordecai looking for me in the living room. In the middle of his rummaging, I heard a sudden click from a computer and my ears started to hear a familiar voice

_Hey guys, man its chilly tonight. Well, as you could see, I'm at the airport and… (Background intercom announcing next flight. It was the town near us)…oh looks like my plane is here. See you soon…Mordecai_

You could hear dead silence for awhile until I heard someone plop onto the couch (probably Mordecai)

"Mordecai, are you ok?" I heard Eileen sounding a little concerned

"I'm…just fine" I heard him get up from the couch. I almost gasped when I heard him say that. For a second there, he actually sounded like his old self "Thanks, Eileen"

"No problem, but you shouldn't be thanking me. She is the one that sent this video message to me. I'm just the messenger"

"Well, I'll make sure to do that when she gets here" Mordecai said. Then I felt the hand on my mouth release me and shift her body as if she was planning to stand up

"Why don't you thank her now" said the person hiding behind the counter with me. She slowly got up while I peeked from the side to see Mordecai's reaction. He was frozen from sheer shock as he still had has hand on the doorknob and his back turned to us. While he was still standing there, the person behind the counter walked passed me and walked towards Mordecai. Meanwhile, Eileen went the opposite direction and knelt next to me while we both kept our eyes on the two lovebirds.

By the time, the red-head was behind him, he was still in the same position on the by the door. He put his right arm on the door and covered his eyes with the same arm; breathing so hard that even me and Eileen could hear it from here. I don't think he was crying, he better not be. We don't need this scene getting even more sappy than it already is right now

"Mordecai?" The girl said about to put her hand on his shoulder but he suddenly turned around and snuck a kiss from her; pulling her closing while doing so

"Uck" I did a muted version of me gagging behind the counter

"Come on, Rigby. This is a tender moment for them" Eileen whispered to me while punching me lightly on the arm. I can't help it, I hate watching other people kiss. At least, it wasn't nearly as eye-melting like when Muscleman and Starla kiss. Ew, just thinking about it just makes me shudder

"Hn, I didn't think I was missed so much" The red-head said when they finally parted. She started chuckling a little bit while she played with Mordecai's messy black hair because despite how happy he looked, he still looked like a zombie that just woke up out of the grave

"More than you could imagine, Margaret" Mordecai tried to say in his smoothest voice. They continued to stared deep into each other eyes and stayed silent for a long time

"Uh, Snores-Ville. This is totally getting boring, really fast" I said in a low whisper

"Rigby" Eileen said trying to hush me but it was too late. Mordecai broke out of his trance and was staring at me like a psychotic killer mentally saying 'Wait until you fall asleep tonight, Rigby'

"I'm just saying, don't you think we should be celebrating or something. Watching this is dulling my mind"

"More than it already is? That's hard to believe" Mordecai said

"Stop talking!" I yelled at him

"Oh, come on Mordecai. Don't bring down Rigby like that. Besides, it's not like we can't make this a little more-" Margaret said seductively to Mordecai. Mordecai quickly caught on to her words and captured her lips again; pulling her in even closer by her waist with one arm and holding the back of her head with the other. Soon I started to hear moans coming from the red-head as they started to use some tongue action

"Uh, sick!" I said in horror "That's it. If you need me, I'll be in the bathroom bleaching my eyes out"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, the first chapter of the first story I post here…awesome ^_^**

**This is supposed to be a Rigleen, why is there mostly Mordeget? Answer: this is probably going to be most they are going to get in this story (Maybe I don't know, we'll have to see)**

**[1] Macchiato (caffé version) = espresso + small amount of milk staining top with cool design **


	2. Ch 2: So Tempting

**_A/N: STILL DON'T OWN REGULAR SHOW OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. This is purely fan-made. And I think this story went from "T" to "T+" with the use of one word so…you have been warned _**

**_P.S. When you see these '_' it's not being spoken unless these "_" are surrounding it so please don't get confused_**

* * *

**Captain's Log**

_Chapter 2:_

_So Tempting _

Rigby POV:

Despite the fact that Mordecai had been hanging out with Margaret all this whole week, I have to say, this has got to be one of the best weeks since she left. Sure I only got to see him during work and at night but the fact that he was acting like the old Mordecai made this worth it

"Rigby?" I heard Mordecai say in the darkness of our room

"Yeah?" I answered yawning a bit

"When are you going to ask Eileen out? It's been like years already"

'Not this crap again. I thought he had forgotten about this considering that he didn't ask me for months'

"Uh, why are you always bringing this up?" I said somewhat annoyed

"What do you mean 'always'? I haven't mentioned it in a very long time and I think it's about time that I bring it back"

"And I think that you should be worrying about your own relationship and stop butting into mine"

"I'm just saying, she's not going to be available forever, you know"

"Well, no one asked you for your opinion" I said turning over in my trampoline. After that, there was a long pause before Mordecai continued speaking

"Hn, first stage is always denial, Rigby" I could tell he was smiling even without looking at him

'Hn, I don't know what he is trying to prove. So what if I think that she looks hot without her glasses. So what if she is an awesome video gamer, and so what if she is a kick-ass dancer. It's not as if I like the girl. Besides, look at Mordecai and what love did to him. I don't need that type of stress hovering over me. I already had a depressed zombie roommate to deal with and a boss that won't stop breathing down my neck. No, I'm definitely not going to put myself through that shit'

_#########_

** BLAM!**

"What!" I was just awoken out of my sleep by a bookbag being thrown in my face

"It's time to get up" I heard Mordecai say

"Oh, what? Come on. Why are you waking me up at-" I looked at the clock "- 8:00 in the morning?"

"Rigby, get out of this trampoline" Mordecai said with a stern voice

"I don't wanna. Besides, isn't it supposed to be our day off?"

"Exactly. Margaret and Eileen are going to be here in a couple of hours and-"

"Uhhhh, why?"

"Uh, it's amazing how little memory you brain could hold, Rigby. I told you two days ago that we were going to go camping today"

"Really, you told Margaret that we were going to go camping…in this cold weather" [1]

"What, it's not like it's snowing outside. Plus, there isn't that many animals we'll have to worry about this time, considering what season it is"

"Yeah I know what season it is? Which is probably why you're probably thinking that this would be the closest you'll get to 'getting some' before she leaves" Mordecai quickly grabbed the edge of the trampoline and flipped it over "Ow!"

"Just start packing already" He said leaving the room

_#########_

When we finished getting ready, Margaret's red car pulled up in the driveway

"Dude, she's here already? And I'm not done getting myself together" Mordecai said all worried

"Dude, you think too much. It's not like she cares anyway. Besides, it's just camping. You're acting like you're going to see her parents again or something"

**Riiiinnnng (Door Bell)**

"Ah, you answer it, I still have to…" He said while running upstairs

'Uh, he's totally whipped' I answered the door and it was Margaret of course, but just Margaret.

"Where's the geek?" I said in my usual nonchalant voice

"Oh, I let her stay in the car. She seemed quite tired from yesterday and-"

"Yeah, yeah, ok…Well I'll just get my bag out and-"

"Ok then" She said pressing the button that unlocked the trunk of her car "You need any help?"

"No, I got it" I said walking past her with my one bag. I went down the stairs and loaded my bag in the car. Then I leaned on the back of the car thinking that Mordecai and Margaret were going to come down any second

After waiting a few minutes, I realized I forgot my hat so I made my way back to the house. I didn't even make it past the doorway when I saw Margaret in Mordecai's arms again

"Uh, get a room!" I made my way up the stairs trying not to look at the terror near the couch. I went in my room and grabbed my black skull cap and fingerless gloves. After that, I heard noises coming from outside so I looked outside my window to check it out. It was just Mordecai and Margaret again

'Looks like they are finally putting the last of the bags in the car' I went downstairs thinking about what I saw outside just now 'He looked so…happy with her…I wonder why he's putting himself through this? Especially when he is just going to lose her again tomorrow…And all of this just for the high he's experiencing now? I just don't get it'

"Come on, Rigby. We're waiting on you" Mordecai said shutting the trunk of the car. They were about to get inside of the car when they noticed that both of them were going for the driver's seat "Margaret, you said that you and Eileen were up all night helping you with some assignment due. The least I could do is drive"

"Ok" She gave him the keys and walked to the passenger's side. I got in the backseat and that's when I saw that Eileen was asleep in the car. She had her bag in the middle seat with her right hand on the straps and her left hand prompting her head up. I got in and strapped my seatbelt on then turned to face the window while Mordecai started the car and drove off.

_#########_

After thirty minutes in, I was starting to get irritated. No matter how much I looked at the window, I kept seeing my refection. And what made it worse was that Eileen was also in it. I only looked out the window so I wouldn't have to see her and now look at me. Looking at her in the same red hoodie she wore last time we went camping that didn't do too well with hiding her features and her dark blue jeans that hugged her thighs. Her brown hair was still in that weird ponytail-on-the-side style but it was on the side of the window so from here it looked like her hair was just hanging loose; covering her face slightly. That tempting face…fortunately had her eyes closed…So very tempting…

I found myself turning around drawing closing to that face that had the lower lip slightly opened; showing how plump they were until I heard Mordecai yell

"Rigby!"

"What! What happened?" both the girls said waking up out of their slumber

'Damn it, I was so close' I thought as I closed the cap of my black sharpie marker; hiding it in my green hoodie

"Are we almost there?" Margaret asked

"Almost, still a couple of miles" Mordecai said

"So what do you have planned for us, anyway?"

"Why are you still trying to make me leak out the surprise? I told you, my lips are still sealed"

"They were definitely sealed an hour ago" I mumble to myself "Ow!"

'How did Mordecai punch me from back here and still managed to keep his eyes on the road?'

_#########_

In my opinion, there wasn't that much to do when it was still winter/spring outside. We couldn't go swimming and there wasn't that much to see when we went hiking because animals were either hibernating or plants was still dormant. But somehow, Mordecai made this trip worth going on…or at least in Margaret's opinion

"You sure you're not scared to guide us through here, Mordecai? It's pretty dark" Margaret teased him as we were exploring a cave

"Me, nah. Besides, me and Rigby explored this cave plenty of times. Plus it's not like we're going to have to travel far. Just a good twenty minutes worth"

_#########_

I wonder why Mordecai decided on showing them this cave. The last time we went through this cave we got lost and it took us hours to get out. Besides, there is nothing in here but boring rocks and leaking ceilings

"Did you take a look at those sodomites up there" [2] Mordecai said pointing up to the spikes jotting out of the ceiling "Pretty cool right?"

"Wow…umm, you're really struck with the lovebug, Mordecai" Eileen said while she turned a bright red in embarrassment then trying to hold in her laughter "I think the correct term you're trying to say is stalagmites. Even though stalagmites are these beautiful cones of calcite right here" Eileen said trying to compose herself by taking pictures of the spikes coming out of the ground "Stalactites" she found herself laughing again "are the ones on the ceiling" she picked up a small piece of rock that had broken into pieces on the ground and kept on moving

"Ooohhh, wrong again Mordecai. Two for Two" I said getting pleasure out of Mordecai getting schooled by Eileen again

"Whatever they are, they look pretty awesome Mordecai" Margaret said almost laughing herself

"Eileen, why are you still laughing?" I whispered to her when it seemed like she wouldn't stop

"Because I find it funny how Mordecai mistaken sodomites with stalagmites" she said trying to whisper back "especially when sodomites are people who engage in anal-"

"So how much farther do we have to go, Mordecai?" Margaret interrupted her

"Not that much now?" Mordecai told her

"How could you tell?"

"Well, if you listen closely, you can hear-" Mordecai was interrupted by Eileen's overly excited squeal

"Water!" She started to run ahead of us around a bend

"Eileen!" Margaret said running after her. In turn Mordecai ran after Margaret and me well…I just walked. I didn't feel like running. After this twenty minute walk in this moist cave with nothing to do but look at the same rocky walls, hear Mordecai and Margaret talking nonstop, and Eileen taking picture; boring me to death? I wasn't running for shit. Especially for something I had seen already. I'll get there when I get there

When I turned the bend, I stayed towards the background as I watched the girls' reaction. I have to admit, even though I've seen it already, it was still a sight to see. It was a perfect view of an underground waterfall. We were toward the right side of it; high enough that we were eye level with the arch of the waterfall as it poured into a small river below.

"Incredible" Margaret said

"Simply, magnificent" Eileen said after her

"Remember the awesome view I showed you two the last time we went camping?"

"Yes" they both said

"Well, if you remember there was a massive waterfall flowing over the cliff side far off"

"I think, I somewhat remember that" Margaret said

"Yeah, I remember and we swam in the river it made afterwards, right?" Eileen said

"Yes" Mordecai said

"Wait, don't tell me…" Eileen started putting two and two together

"Yes, we are inside the little mountain on top of that very cliff you saw and there's the very waterfall you saw coming out of it" Mordecai said actually putting his hand in the rushing water

"Wait, hold that pose" Eileen said quickly getting out her camera again. Eileen took the picture then said "Now Margaret, go and join him"

"Okay" Margaret said just rolling with it

"Nice one. Now something…engaging" Eileen instructed them. Mordecai quickly dipped Margaret until her back was almost at the same arch as the waterfall. He stared deeply into her eyes and held it "Great. Definitely sending that to you guys"

'When did this become a photo shoot? Uhhh, when are we going to head back to the campsite already?' I thought

"Hey Rigby, would you like to join in?" Margaret asked

"Yeah, I could even take a picture of you and Eileen" Mordecai said tauntingly. Before I could even say 'no', Eileen quickly said

"Sorry, I usually like being the one handling this camera. Thanks anyway though"

After a few more pictures, we started to head back. Somehow, Eileen managed to get one picture of me when I wasn't looking but not in front of the falls. And I have to say, it wasn't that bad. I might actually tell her to send it to me later.

"So anything else you have planned for us?" Margaret asked Mordecai when we finally found the exit to the cave

"Nothing much, just stargazing like we did the last time"

Well, that was my cue. I dug into my pants pocket and grabbed a four-leaf clover I found a few days ago; that didn't turn out to be lucky at all

"Hey Eileen, look at what I just found" I said acting like I just found it

"Cool Rigby" She said looking into my hand. Then all of the sudden, a gust of wind blew my clover in the distance and into the forest below

"Hey, my clover" I immediately ran after it, trying to not fall from this steep incline

"Rigby, wait" Eileen yelled as she ran after me. I ignored her cry out to me and continued running…towards the campsite (wink)

Once I got to the forest, I tried to remember which way to go. I quickly decided to go to the right and instantly got lost.

'Damn it. Which way should I go now?'

"Rigby!" When I turned my head she was right beside me.

'How did she catch up to me so fast? I did get a decent head start'

"Rigby, stop. You shouldn't be running in the woods at night. It's danger-" Before she could finish her warning, she tripped over a tree root. Without thinking, I did a quick maneuver. First, grabbing her by the arm…then pulling her in close…and after that, I found myself taking the brunt of the fall

"Ah!" I expected maybe the cold, hard ground but it wind up being a large bush. It took a minute for Eileen to respond but when she did, damn was she worried

"Rigby! Are you alright?" She quickly lifted herself from my chest

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just screaming because it's a the full moon out" I said sarcastically. I tried to lift myself up but a sharp pain went straight up my right side causing me to flinch. She reluctantly touch my right side; barely coming in contact with my body and quickly retracted her hand

"Great, why did it have to be a Black Hawthorn of all bushes?" [3] She finally got off of me and reached out her hand. It took me a minute to think about it but I took it and she pulled me up. She's pretty strong for a little girl. I wish she pulled my arm a little less roughly though

"Hiss" I grabbed my right side again and found that a few thorns were still stuck in me

"Oh I'm sorry" She stared blankly at me for a second like her mind was racing then instantly grabbed me by my left arm and started walking "We need to hurry back to the campsite and treat your injury" She's acting like I got shot or sheered by a samurai or something. Sure I'm in pain right now but it's nothing serious. Well at least things are going somewhat to plan. Mordecai seriously owes me for this solid

_#########_

She left me inside our tent while she searched through the many bags we had for something to put on my back and side…yes I said our tent. Mordecai purposely bought only two so he could share one with Margaret. He's lucky I couldn't scratch up enough money for another one for myself.

When she came back, she had a white plastic first-aid kit

"Found it. Ok, let's see what the damage is" Eileen said sitting herself next to me. She examined my back and side and said "You're lucky you had this hoodie on or even more thorns would have been stuck in you"

"Thanks, that's good to know. Now could you focus on getting these thorns out" I said growing impatient. I would have pulled them out myself if I could reach most of them "Ow" She pulled one out "Give someone a warning, will ya" She let out a little giggle

"Sorry about that. They usually say that you feel less pain when you're relax. So I didn't want you to expect it"

"Ow" She pulled out another one. There was a few seconds of silence as she pulled out two more thorns, then she said

"You didn't have to do that for me" She sounded serious and saddened. A total contrast to what she was sounding like a second ago "I'm sorry about all of this" She pulled out another one

"What are you sorry about?" I told her "You're acting like you're the one that ran in the woods, running after some clover" If anything I blame myself for catching her that way. I don't know what my brain was thinking when I went to catch her. I don't even know why I grabbed her in the first place. Normally I would have just let her fall. Now look at me, sitting here with thorns stuck in my back because I felt 'sentimental'…phhf, girls

"Even so…" she pulled out another one and while I wasn't looking at her, I heard a sniffle. It was faint but noticeable. Was she…crying? "Thank you" she told me. in response, I found myself saying

"You're welcome" Sounding like I didn't care. There was a small pause before she said

"Ok…um…I got all of thirteen thorns out so now…um…uh…"

"What?"

"You're going to have to…um…pull up your…shirt" She said the last word like she was forcing the word out "So, I could put some disinfectant on it" she continued hastily while waving her hands frantically in front of her face like she was embarrassed. I looked at her with a face of indifference then took off my hoodie and shirt; ignoring the pain it caused by doing so

"Oh…um…you really didn't have to…um…you only had to lift it. You didn't have to take it fully off" I could see that she was blushing

"Just get to 'disinfecting' me" I told her quite annoyed at how long this was taking. She took out a bottle of peroxide and poured it on a cotton ball

"Alright, this might sting a little" She started to wipe the areas that got stuck with thorns and man, it stung like hell. I tried my best to not flinch or make any noises; a few hisses still leaked out though. As she wiped my back and side, she kept putting band-aids on it. I wish that she would get this over with because I'm getting mentally tired of smacking myself for paying too close attention to how her hands came in contact with my skin. It was sending conflicting signals to my brain despite how unsexy this was "And one more patch. Alright, all done"

"Aw, I look stupid with all of these band-aids" I quickly grabbed my shirt and put it back on "Gauzes would have looked so much cooler"

"The band-aids are going to protect your cuts a lot more than the gauze. Besides, it probably would have took the rest of my roll to wrap your whole back"

"Uhhh" I groan in disappointment

"That was tiring" She quickly changed the subject "Since it's almost time to go to bed, I'm going to make something to warm us up a little. It is getting a little chilly out now" With that, she walked out of the tent. Thank goodness, I didn't how much I could take. I hadn't spend so much time with Eileen since the time she trained me to do a pull up and even then, she was so distracting with that gym getup on

I took a minute to clear my mind. Then after that, I started to change into my pajamas which was a simple black t-shirt and a plaited black, gray and white pair of shorts. After that I rolled out my red sleeping bag. When I was done with that, I started to grow impatient again. When was that geek getting back?

At that second, I heard a noise. It was faint so I questioned whether I heard it or not. I decided not to look but after too much time passed, I decided to at least peek and see whether the geek was still out there. However, when I opened the tent flaps, she appeared holding a cup of brown stuff. It smelled good

"Here" she said and handed it to me. I quickly grabbed it and started to scruff half of it down

'This hot chocolate tasted sooo good and she even added the tiny marshmallows' but my happiness soon faded away when I saw her hunched over in the corner

"Hey, what are you doing over there" I said walking over to her; leaning over her shoulder

"Nothing, just enjoy your cocoa" she said in a reassuring voice

"Wait a minute, didn't you say that you were going to make cocoa for the both of us" I noticed that she wasn't drinking anything. I looked farther toward her lap and saw her hands were a weird reddish color "What happened to your hands!"

"Just burned them with the pot I was using. Nothing major. It's only a first degree burn" Even though she wasn't worried, I was. I had burned myself plenty of times and that hurts like a son of a b****. I left her in the corner she was in and went outside of the tent. I went into the many bags we had and got a bowl and three bottles of water. Luckily they were lukewarm by now. I know that Mordecai was going to be mad that I used up most of the water bottles for this but it's not like I give a f***. Besides, while he's probably sucking face with Margaret, I'm here with thorn wounds in my back and Eileen with burn wounds on her hands. As a matter of fact, I'm going to get another bottle.

When I got all of the stuff I was going to need, I walked back into the tent and poured the bottles of water into the bowl

"Put your hands in this" I commanded. She looked baffled for a second then put her hands in the water. The change in temperature made her hiss a bit "Burns hurt like hell, don't tell me it's nothing major" I said jokingly but serious at the same time. I then took the half drunken cup of not-so-hot cocoa and looked at Eileen again "Here"

"No I couldn't. That was for you. Besides, I have no use of my hands at the moment and-" before she could say anything else, I pressed the cup to her lips ever so softly. I didn't even say anything to her. I just stared at her until she complied and opened her mouth. To me, it's not like this affects me at all. She could have waited all she wanted for all I care; it would be her fault if the cocoa got cold

I started to tilt the cup up but my mind immediately betrayed me yet again by getting distracted by her unsexiness. I just don't get it. How could putting bandages on my body be attractive or someone simply drinking cocoa? Even when she takes off her glasses, it's not sexy at all, and yet I still find myself getting sucked into her. It just doesn't make any sense. It's not like I like…h-h-her. Damn it! I wasn't paying attention and poured too much cocoa that a little started to drip down her lip. Damn it, stop looking at it

"Uh, you got something-" I said in a pissed-off but soft tone. I pointed to the corner of my mouth to indicate where the drip was…and now I wish I hadn't. I thought that she would simply wipe it off with her shoulder or something but nooo. She actually licked it off

"Did I get it?" Damn, she has no idea what she's doing to me right now! So of course that moment is now playing in slow-mo inside my head; stuck on repeat. So to save my sanity, I grabbed a slightly melted marshmallow from the cup I was holding and plopped it on Eileen's nose. Ok, good. Now she looks ridiculous

"Ok, much better"

"Rigby" Eileen said laughing a little bit. She started to shook her head like a dog that had just gotten a bath. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her trying to get the marshmallow off her nose but it soon got old really fast so I pressed my hand on her head so she would stop moving

"Alright, alright, hold still" I took my other hand to scoop it up with one finger "There, better now?" I said teasing with her.

'Big Baby' I thought as I licked the rest of the residue from my finger. What? It would be criminal to waste a perfectly good marshmallow

"Yeah?" she said while blushing; sitting there motionless

"Eileen?" I waved my hand in front of her face but there wasn't a response

'Uhhh, girls' I grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her hands out of the water. That surely snapped her out of it

"You can take you hands out of the bowl now" I said a little annoyed

"Oh, I'm sorry" She said when her mind started to come back

"Sigh, where is your medical box"

"It's right…" she pointed next to her and I opened it to take out the gauze

"You're so lucky, you have little hands" I said envying her "There might be just enough to cover your hands" I started to pull the strip from the roll and wrap her palms then her fingers. Her eyes never left me and mine never left her hands. Her petite, delicate hands were doing something to me as I was slowly wrapping them up. Despite how red they looked, they still looked soft and tempting to touch but I held my small urge and kept wrapping until the urge dissipated along with the view of her skin now under the gauze "Alright, I'm tired" I said when I finished and went straight to my sleeping bag

"Ok, I'm just going to go outside and-"

"And do what?" I said to her. She wasn't going to go back outside so she could farther injure herself tonight

"Well as you could see, I'm not in my pajamas yet and-"

"Uhh! Just get dressed in here"

"But…um"

"It's not like I'm going to look at you so please stop complaining, get your PJ's on and get your ass in your sleeping bag so I could get some sleep" I was getting aggravated that she was dragging a simply matter out. After the mental stress she had put me through today, I just wanted to sleep it off. So to calm myself, I sat down on my sleeping bag and turned my back to her so I block everything out that was going on in the tent. Since I could still hear the unzipping of bags and rummaging, I tried to focus on the reward to come which was sleeping because I was really tired from what Mordecai put us through today too

After minutes went by, I heard her say

"Alright, I'm done" I turned around so I could put my leg in my sleeping bag but my eyes couldn't help but look up and see her. She had on a tight burgundy tank and baggy sweatpants with pink, red, and purple flower patterns. Even though her pants weren't appealing, her top sure was and I couldn't pull my eyes off of it. It's not like there was anything special about it…just that I could see that she wasn't wearing a bra. And because it was a little chilly in here, her…um…nipples were perked. DAMN IT, STOP LOOKING AT HER!

As much as I wanted my eyes to move, they were glued to her breast…chest. Uhh, why can't I look away? For the love of God, they were freaking A-Cups!

With the last bit of my mental strength, I pulled the sleeping bag over my head and just in time too because she was coming this way

"Alright. I just took some Advil and you should too so the pain from your chest won't be as extreme" She said handing me one pill and some water. I quickly took it from her without looking at her and swallowed it "Ok, now I'm ready to get some well deserved rest" She placed her green sleeping bag to the left side of me and turned off the lamp she brought and came back to crawl into her sleeping bag. When she got in, she didn't lay down right away. Instead, she sat up to take off her glasses and put them in her case

'Damn it, just go to bed!' Even in the dark I could somewhat see her chest and it doesn't help that they are close up now. I went to turn away from her but I was immediately reminded about the thorns I fell in an hour ago, when a sharp pain went up my side again. Damn, why did I put my sleeping bag on the right side of the tent?! So until this Advil kicks in, I had no choice but to lie on my back and look straight up; tilting my body slightly to the left so as to not lay on the side that was hurting. I took one final look at her and how her silhouette showed how her hair was fully out now; barely touching her shoulders…this was going to be a long night

* * *

**_A/N: Oh, poor Rigby. He has to endure Mordecai and Margaret's mini make-out sessions, falling into a bush full of thorns, and Eileen…just being herself. Well it's only for one night, hahaha._**

**_[1] From observing each episode, I've noticed that they were near the border and it snows in the winter. So I'm going to guess that they live somewhere in California (northern part most likely) so I'm going to based my environmental/weather-like stuff off of that area _**

**_[2] Funny story how this part came to be…I was trying to find a word that rhymed with stalagmite and the first word I found that looked close in the rhyming dictionary was sodomite. Thinking that it was some kind of mineral or something, I decided to look it up (blush) I just learned a new word. I couldn't resist in using it, I was laughing so hard_**

**_[3] Black Hawthorn = A thornbush that grows in the northwestern part of the North America. Man, their thorns look huge…And for you plant enthusiasts out there, I know they say they bloom in the summer but last time I check, that's just for the flowers. I bet the branches and the thorns are still there even though the leaves fall off _**

**_P.S. I'm going to try to make this a weekly thing despite the fact that school is around the corner. Just keep making comments and even some suggestions because that helps a lot. Also thanks for all of the reviews I got so far ^_^. You guys are awesome_**


	3. Ch 3: Sticky Fingers

**_A/N: I DON'T, IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM, OWN REGULAR SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS._**

**_P.S. This is not as long as I wanted it to be…forget the cut-off point in the last chapter and made Chapter 2 too long so now this is a bit short. I tried to stretch it though._**

* * *

**Captain's Log**

_Chapter 3:_

_Sticky Fingers_

Rigby POV: …It's the same night, just so you know…

There must be a conspiracy against me that I can't stay asleep without someone or something waking me up. Are people against me sleeping or something?

I laid there in my sleeping bag wide awake, staring at the tent ceiling; having my mind race wildly

'I told Mordecai that it was going to get cold. It was freezing in this tent, even for me so I could only imagine how Mordecai is doing. He's probably an icicle by now considering how he couldn't handle a few seconds of being locked in a freezer…no, wait. He's fine…considering that Margaret is in his tent, why am I worrying?' I turned over in my sleeping bag and was quickly reminded of the pain in my right side. It didn't hurt that much but it still hurt nonetheless

"Hiss, damn it" I whispered and went back to laying on my back

'I freaking hate this! Why did Eileen have to trip anyway? You would think with them glasses on, she would've seen that tree root' Suddenly, I heard and felt Eileen move in her sleep again 'Damn it, Eileen. It's bad enough that having you here caused me to have multiple thorns stuck in me, now you're going to keep me up all night with your fidgeting?'

I turned my eyes away from the tent ceiling and looked to my left to only be confronted by that tempting face again. But something was different from the last time. Sure she didn't have her glasses on but that wasn't it. In the car, she looked pretty…...peaceful, and without her glasses you would think I would be losing it by now, but I'm not because like I said, this wasn't the same tempting face I saw before. This face had its eyebrows furrowed slightly and its closed eyes were surprisingly moistened like she had been crying recently. It was nowhere near sexy like before and was a real turn off but somehow it had the same effect and was pulling me closer

As my face drew near hers, Eileen started to shift in her sleep again and turned over another time so all I saw was the back of her wild bed hair. I didn't bother to move from the few inches I'd gain so I just laid there closer to her and at this distance, I could hear her breathing heavily. Over that was the sound of her sleeping bag coming in contact with her moving limbs. Listening carefully, I could tell that she was shivering…with that big sleeping bag covering her, how?

Now that my ears were aware of the new sounds I didn't notice before, I definitely couldn't sleep now. Between the usual noises outside, her moving constantly, and this chilly tent freezing me to death, I was guaranteed to be kept up all night…unless

I saw that her sleeping bag was unzipped half way so I slipped my right hand in it and felt a light heat as my hand hovered over her body. When I thought I reached far enough, I lowered it and wrapped it around her waist. I shifted so I was lying on my left side as I pulled her in closer until she was centimeters from my chest. Immediately, I could feel the heat radiating from her; instantly flowing into me (That's one problem solved). This position felts so good that a moan accidentally leaked from my lips. Curse my body and it's primal reactions

It was at that moment that I felt her stop moving entirely (that's problem two solved). Except for her chest which kept lifting up and down as her breathing became heavier. There was no way that she could still be asleep. Not after that noise I just made. So I leaned into her ear (so I wouldn't have to repeat myself) and said

"How am I supposed to get some sleep with you moving around so such?" I sighed as I found my arm pulling her tighter "You're such a handful, even when you're fast asleep" I yawned

I was still for a moment because I was expecting her to try to break out of my grip and hit me or something but surprisingly she didn't. Her breathing even slowed down to a normal pace as I felt her once tense body relax under my right arm. Feeling that, I relaxed my body as well and closed my eyes. My mind still began to ramble but it was mainly one thought constantly playing over and over in my head…

'I can't believe this…this actually feels…nice'

* * *

The next time I found myself awake, light was shining through the back side of the tent where we were sleeping;it shining through my eyelids as well

'Uhh, just a few more minutes' I turned my head farther in the sleeping bag as I stretched my limbs. When I did that I was suddenly reminded of the person still in my arms. Farther noticing the things coming in contact with my body, I also became aware of that fact that somehow we were closer than how I remembered last night. Her back was actually coming in contact with my torso. It was so close that I felt I was going to suffocate. Moving down, I could feel her curves under my right elbow; it having a certain 'softness' to it. Then I felt that my legs were now tangled in hers and because of that I felt the most noticeable things out of all of them… her ass pressing up against my…oh God.

Even without seeing it myself, just picturing it in my mind made a certain 'hardness' overwhelm me. Not wanting to wait for future mistakes to happen, my eyes shot open and I immediately busted out of my sleeping bag; sweating like a pig. Having only one thought on my mind, I ran out of the tent; even without anything on my feet. After walking a few yards from the campsite, I started cursing that geek's name under clenched teeth. I leaned on a nearby tree and reached my hand to the part of me that needed it most and…

_#########_

**_(Nah, ya don't want to hear that…Fast-Forward)_**

'That took longer than usual. And I haven't c***** so hard since…damn it's been a long time [mental panting]. My mind is going to explode if I have to endure anymore of this shit. And I bet that little geek is enjoying every minute of this. Well you know what? Eileen is so going to pay for making me go through this emotional hell' I couldn't help but grin as I made my way back to the campsite

When I got there, it was quiet and there were no signs of people that were awake so I think I was safe of anyone seeing what just went down back there. Once I got to our tent, I happened to hear noises. She must be up, or getting up. I peeked in the flaps and saw that she was smiling while she writing something in a book of some kind

'Hmm, what do we have here?' I closed a flap and backed away from the tent a little contemplated the situation. 'I spot revenge' I sang in my head

I opened the tent flaps and she yelped in surprise as she tried to hide the book she was writing in behind her back; looking all guilty.

"Oh, so you're up finally. You said that you were going to cook breakfast when you first got up right?" I asked her in tiresome voice

"Yes, yes. I'll get right on it" And she rushed to get out of the tent

"And get Margaret to help you at least" I don't know whether her hands were still hurting or not so…anyway...hmm. Now I'm all alone in this tent with a suspicous book. I searched around for the book which didn't take long because I happened to see her conveniently place it back in her bag. Now time to do what I do best

I swiped the book and read the cover "Journal". I looked over my shoulder and grinned devilishly

'Jackpot' I stuck it in my travel bag and laid back down in my sleeping bag. Satisfied with the stunt I just pulled, I decided to take a quick snooze before breakfast was ready

########

After a few minutes of sleeping, my nap was interrupted by something. I felt like something was touching me. Since I was half asleep, half awake, I didn't react as quickly as I would have. I first felt it on my legs then at my waist…like it was snaking around me…NO WAIT, WHAT!

"AHHHHH!" I instantly leaped out of my sleeping bag and practically destroyed everything (including the tent); trying to get the snake off of me. After I was sure it was off, my next task was to try to find my way out of this collapsed tent which also proved to be a challenge

After long agonizing minutes, I finally ripped myself free of my orange prison and ran as far as possible from that area. While running I saw Mordecai, Margaret and Eileen just standing there watching the whole thing

"Wow, thanks for the help guys" I said totally angry at them being amused at my suffering

"Dude, what was up with that?" Mordecai said almost dying from his laughter

"If you must know, there was a snake in the tent"

"A snake? Rigby, are you ok?" Margaret said now concerned

"Don't start feeling pity for me now when the damage has already been done"

"Oh, I hope that you didn't get bit" Margaret said lifting my arm; observing my body

"I'm fine" I said snatching my arm from her then turning to find Eileen investigating in the wreckage

"Oh there it is" Eileen yelled out to us "Aw, it's just a harmless Gopher Snake. Our tent must have been over its burrow or something"

"Harmless?! That thing tried to make me its next meal" I yelled back at her

"Oh, don't worry. They only eat things like birds, bird eggs, small mammals and stuff like that so there's nothing to get excited about"

"In that case, no wonder Rigby got scared, especially since it eats 'small mammal'" Mordecai said nudging me with his elbow at the last two words

"Stop talking!" I yelled at Mordecai as I continually punched his arm

"Well, breakfast is done so you want to go eat?" Mordecai said to Margaret; totally ignoring me hitting him

"Sure" Margaret said

'And you wonder why I hate them so much sometimes'

After we ate some breakfast sausages they roasted on the fire, we started packing everything up. After all, Margaret was going back to Milten University today and had to start getting ready for her flight back [this thought is said in a nagging, complaining tone]. And of course, Mordecai would spent as much time as he could with her until then but luckily, this time, I'll have something to do in the meantime

* * *

**_A/N: Watched 'Landry Woes' and thought, "Man, this is going to affect my story a bit". I didn't know that her college was driving distance away. The way they were talking, it sounded like she was oversees or at least on the other side of the country maybe. Oh well…_**

**_"I know this story seemed stretched but…"_**

**_'When are we going to get to the diary reading! It's been three chapters already!'_**

**_"I know, I know. Next Chapter, I promise"_**

**_Sad that there weren't that many reviews but on a positive note, there are six favorites and followers now ^.^_**


	4. Ch 4: Just Eileen

**_A/N: I AM NOT J.G. QUINTEL SO REGULAR SHOW IS NOT MINE :(_**

**_Sorry for the lateness. I had a hard time thinking of how to end this chapter. Well, finally we'll be able to see the juicy stuff. Let's just hope that Rigby could handle this_**

* * *

**Captain's Log**

Chapter 4:

_Just Eileen_

Rigby POV:

The purpose of camping outdoors for me was to spend some time with my bro. But really it's to get away from it all; especially Benson and his constant nagging. So when I figured out that another camping trip was going to be ruined by Mordecai dragging though two girls along, of course I was pissed. Mainly because of who I was stuck with but at least I got something out of it…

I waited for Mordecai to go to the computer room like he always did and quickly got the book out of my travel bag. I turned out the lights and got myself a flashlight and sat on my trampoline, eager to see what juicy secrets there were lurking inside there

It didn't take much to pick the lock. I only needed a bobby pin; you'd be surprised what you could find in the trash cans in this house but that's another story

I opened the book and the first thing I noticed is that a good chunk of the pages were ripped out. Then I looked at the cover page where you sign your name and stuff…the last name was scribbled out. Even after shining the flashlight to the front of the page and looking at the back, I could somewhat see the word but it was still a bit fizzy. Oh well

So I turned to the first page 'Funny' I thought. I looked at the top corner of the other entries 'this entry doesn't have a date' I started to read it and the sentence started in the middle like the last ripped page had the first part of it, damn it

Eileen Diary POV:

_…and at the moment, humiliation was an understatement of how I felt. I didn't want to come here in the first place. Parties aren't really my thing and the people I wanted to come with me had other things to do or were sick. So now I'm stuck in this elongated scene of unfortunate circumstances alone, wet, and drowning in this sea of laughter _

_"Oh it'll be fun they said...All because I can't go shouldn't hinder you from going, they say" Well is being disgraced in front of everybody, what they saw as fun?! _

_I sat there for a while…watching, getting a good look at most of the people surrounding me, remembering how most of them said they were my 'friends'. I guess that was wishful thinking. Thinking that finally the popular kids would actually accept me all of the sudden. I should have known that going to this party would only result in me being the butt of another joke. Really, I was so deep in shame that not even the punch bowl resting on my head couldn't shield the embarrassment I was feeling_

_Even though I felt like I was frozen in this spot on the floor, I managed to get up; letting the bowl hit the floor. I slowly walked out of the ballroom; little by little muting the taunting voices as I cut through the sea of people. I even felt some tugging my arms; laughing half drunken with hilarity and half from the liquor they snuck in. After I managed to get out, I leaned on the closed door and soon my eyes started to burn from the tears and make-up running in my eyes, almost to the point that it didn't really matter that I was wearing contacts or not_

_However, my moment of private depression was short-lived when I over heard them saying "oh, I can't believe that worked. We should totally find that loser and see the look on her face" That instant, I took those blasted heels off and ran down the hall, up the stairs, out to the open air, over the railing, and into the water. Not caring that it was cold, that it was pitch black out or that the shore was a mile off. Any place better than there_

_It took me two hours to get home since I left my purse behind. I was glad that I was finally out of the dress and in something dry but my gladness was miniscule compared to the misery I was feeling now. It's bad enough that I had to endure the worse night of my life but I couldn't even come home to get away from it all. As I'm laying on my bed, I could also hear my parents' constant yelling downstairs. They were so into their quarrelling that they didn't even detect their daughter coming house, so late at night, dripping water all over the house. They had been arguing more frequently recently that I don't think that there was a moment when they weren't screaming at each other_

_ So that's why I'm writing in you, diary. I don't know what I should do. My brain is full of unwanted voices that just won't seem to cease _

_ "Oh did you see her slip on the-?"_

_ "Yeah, I know. That was so priceless"_

_ "OOOHHHHH! I can't believe you just wrote DUNCE on the bowl"_

_ "That'll teach you to stay in your place, Blind Moldy"_

_"Oh, I can't believe she thought like she could even have a chance with him, how pathetic"_

_"Oh are you going to cry, Ugly Mole?...Ugly Mole…Ugly…Blind…Pathetic…What are you doing buying that anyway? You know we're struggling as it is and you know we have only a few days to pay the rent"_

_"Well, maybe if you weren't such a lazy bastard and got yourself a real job, we wouldn't be in this mess"_

_"Who are you calling lazy when you've never worked a day in your life? All you do is sit around the house all day and you don't clean and you barely cook. I have to do all of those things" _

_"Well, at least when I'm here, I don't use up everything like money grows on trees. Serious, you eat like the apocalypse is approaching tomorrow. Who eats a whole pound of ham on a sandwich?"_

_"Well, at least I'm not a shopaholic. Always buying, buying, buying. Spending, spending, spending like you're actually going to use the things you buy. You still have a dress with the price tag on it that you haven't worn in ten years"_

_"Well what's worse? Me and shopping or you and this hoarding obsession you have. You can't even go down the street without picking up something. And you spend useless money trying to fix it up when you know you can't" [Slap] __"Sometimes I wonder if I didn't have you or that worthless excuse for a child, how my life would have been easier"_

_This house was never this silent in two months after what my mother just said_

_'So, I'm just a sorry excuse for a daughter, huh? Fine. Sorry I burdened you for the past eighteen years of your life'_

Rigby POV:

'Damn, did she committed suicide or something? No what, I just saw her today, duh. Damn it though, she acting like her parents are bad. And sure they sound like they suck but surely, if she thought that was bad, then she definitely wouldn't have lasted if she had my parents. They never liked me from the get-go. It was always Don-this and Don-that, it was always Don and when Mordecai mentioned about this job that provided room and board, they couldn't wait to kick me out. Well enough about me, let see this next entry' I though as I was trying to juggle the diary, the flashlight and Mordecai's old dictionary...What? Half of the words in here were too hard to understand

Eileen Diary POV:

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been a while since I wrote in you and you're probably wondering why this crazy brunette took you to the middle of the forest, but all questions will be answered momentarily_

_ I presume you may not recognize me but after that night, I guess we both changed, didn't we. You with your missing pages and me with my new badly cut hair _

_ First off, after hearing all of the arguing back home, I couldn't take anymore so I decided to run away from home. Clearly I wasn't wanted back home and I definitely wasn't going to stay in the city where people I knew were and where crazy rapist might be so now I'm in this cave where it looks like a bear used to hibernate. I hope he doesn't come back any time soon. _

_ Next, I bet you're feeling bad that I ripped some of your pages out and I'm sorry about that. I was using it to keep the fire going. I even used some of my hair and the blue dress I wore that dreadful night; even though I wasn't sad to see that burn. It, like the bad memories in the pages I ripped out and burned, were only poignant segments of my life that deserved to be smoldered in the fire along with the old self I'm leaving behind…including Lewis. _

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's just Eileen here. I am so distraught right now. Usually I love camping, and I still do. I love the wide open spaces, the fresh air, observing the wildlife (and imitating the animal channel narrations in the background), climbing the trees to see an awesome canopy-view, exploring caves and collecting the rocks there, and just doing crazy stuff. But when you're up here for a whole month without that much to eat, in July, it could really put a damper on things. And after what happened last night with the bunny, this really made me think that I need to get a job and find an apartment I could rent. Seriously, I never want to have to do that again and I feel so guilty that it tasted so good too. So regrettably, I have no choice but to go and get my diploma so I could have something to show when I try to apply. But sadly, this means I have to go back to my old high school [1]_

_Dear Diary,_

_ You wouldn't believe the trouble I had to go through to get this. When I got there, thank goodness there wasn't any classmates I knew but unfortunately, the student faculty sure did. They were all in a quandary, wondering where I went the night of the party. Apparently, my parents were calling everyone wondering where I was and everybody was going in a panic_

_ I managed to keep a calm demeanor and received my diploma but I feel bad that I had to lie and say that I would go home afterwards. I wasn't going back. Not even if what they were saying was true. I doubt my mother even misses me and is having a ball right now. There is no sense in spoiling her fun so let here have it._

_ Well, hopefully tomorrow, the sun will shine brightly on my harvest and produce me a job I could work at_

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's been a week since I went job hunting and still I have nothing to show for it. I was more than qualified for more than half of the jobs I applied for. It was just that since I didn't have a permanent resident or a banking account, no one would hire me. I was just a homeless freak to them. Well I can't give up now because as I said, I don't want to end up being a bunny murderer for the rest of my life so, I have to press on. Hopefully something will turn up soon_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Finally success. It took awhile but at least I don't need to sleep on the cold, hard ground tonight_

_ I got lucky around lunchtime, when I stumbled upon a 'Help Wanted' sign in a large, basic coffee shop. Even the name was called 'Coffee Shop'...weird_

_ I walk in and it's filled with customers and there was only one waitress running around frantic, collecting and dishing orders. When I walked down the stairs, I saw that she was holding a huge amount of stuff on a tray and was having trouble. I was about to go up and ask her where I could go to get a worker's application when she slipped on some trash carelessly left on the floor and dropped a sandwich and a slice of apple pie. Quickly thinking, I baseball slide across the floor and catch the sandwich and pie (on their plates) before they hit the ground_

_ "That would have been tragic now wouldn't it? Here's your food sir" I said handing the unscathed meals to the happy patrons_

_"Wow, that was so cool" the waitress said to me_

_"Uh, thanks, it was nothing" I said a little embarrassed as I held my left arm shyly_

_"What? No way, I know nothing and that was surely not nothing" I know a double negative. That freaked me out too "You definitely have to try out for the new waitress position that just opened up. I could surely use your help" She said dragging me by the arm to what I presumed to be the Manager's Office _

_When I get there, I entered into a rather small room where a stout man with gray hair (slightly balding) was sitting. He looked to be busy with the mountains of paperwork on his desk so I wondered if this was the best time but he interrupted my thoughts when he said_

_"Come in, come in. I don't have all day" I sat down on the only other chair in the room; across from his desk and was about to tell him what I was here for when he said "You're here for the waitress job, I presume"_

_"Precisely" Or any job really. I wouldn't mind being the one for mopped the floors. I just need something to hold me over a bit_

_"Alright, take this, fill this out, and come back to me when you're done" the guy said to me and handed me three sheets of paper_

_I took an empty seat in the main part of the coffee shop and started to fill it out when I ran into the section that troubled me in every other application I filled out before…the contact information. The red-haired waitress I met earlier came to my seat a few minutes later and asked me_

_"Hey, would you like something to eat while you're filling this out?"_

_"No thank you" I said a little bummed out_

_"Hmm, are you having trouble? I could always help you out if you need it"_

_"Nah, it's ok, I don't want to trouble you. Besides, you already look like you have your hands full already"_

_"Okay" and with that she left to tend to some new people that just came in. After I filled out as much as I could, I handed the papers to the manager. He skimmed through it and brushed me off saying_

_"Alright, we'll get a hold of you if something pops up" Usually when they say that, most of the time, you didn't make it. I'm not surprised. Even if I was right for the job, how could he contact me or cash my check when I don't have a place to live. So filled with grief, I departed from the coffee shop_

_##########_

_ Later that day, I started to head back. The sun was starting to set and I wanted to get back to my camp site before it got too dark so as I was walking from town to town, I felt like I was being followed. I tried to not look behind me as I quickened my pace. Panicking, I ran as fast as I could until I accidentally ran into an alley [2]. It was hard to see who the person was because the sun was no longer in the sky and I wasn't planning to find out either _

_ "Hey, you stay away from me" I said as the figure started to move in closer. All you could see was it's wicked smile and what looked like to be a weapon in his hand_

_ "Don't worry. If you don't struggle, it'll be over quickly" I frantically looked around for a way out when I spotted a fire escape ladder. I attempted to jump for it and I managed to grab it. I quickly began to climb it until I felt a tug on my leg. I struggled for a second to get out of his grasp but to no avail. He pulled me down and I hit hard on the ground despite the backpack I was wearing. And it didn't help that I hit my arm on a garbage can too. _

_When I regained consciousness, I found that he was over my body looking hungry. Once my attacker noticed I was awake, he pulled his knife to my throat and said_

_"Scream one word and I won't hesitate to slice your neck" I winced as I felt the cold blade touch the skin of my esophagus_

_As I laid there, my brain was feeling more pressure than my physical body. Because really, why does it seem like people take one look at me and feel like they could do whatever, say whatever, or even touch whatever. I'm a normal human like everyone else and yet I'm always singled out. Just like now. Doesn't this person know I have feelings too? That I hurt, bleed and feel pain like everyone else? Well, I'm tired of this. Tired of being the butt of everyone's joke, the one that no one will ever want…the one that is looked at as pathetic and worthless. I've left that person behind and I'm not going to revert back again!_

_With that boost of nerves, I quickly kneed him where the sun didn't shine and he falter a bit but he remain on top of me_

_"You little brat. I warned you" As soon as he was about to slit my neck, I heard a 'bwonk' noise. The guy stopped his movements and fell to the ground. I looked up and saw a woman with a frying pan_

_"Hurry up, don't just sit there" she said pulling me from under him. She dragged me from out of the alley and into a apartment building (what happened to be next to the alleyway). When we were inside, she quickly locked the door and leaned against it "You should be more careful. You shouldn't be outside, late at night by yourself anyway" When she lifted her head after taking a few breaths, I recognized her as the red-head from the coffee shop. I almost didn't recognize her wearing pajamas and having her hair in a different hairstyle "I guess it was good that I came home early today. Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?"_

_"No, I guess you came in the nick of time so…"_

_"That's a relief…Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I need to tell you something" She walked in the other room and popped out with the uniform she was wearing earlier "Guess who gets to wear this tomorrow?" She sang_

_"I don't know, you?" I was every bit perplexed right now_

_"Ha, ha, very funny. No. Here's a hint" She walked towards me then behind me and placed the uniform in front of my body. It touched the ground when she held it against me because she was extremely taller than me but the message went through_

_"You don't mean?"_

_"Yep, you got the job. You start Thursday. Tomorrow, we're going to fit you for your very own uniform" _

_"I can't believe this" I was so overwhelmed with emotions that it almost seemed too good to be true that I finally got a job_

_"Well believe it because you'll have to be waking up pretty early tomorrow" She said while she was pulling out a mattress located in the tan couch in the living room "I think I have something for you to sleep in that won't swim on you" She said to herself "I'll take a look"_

_"Wait, this is very kind of you, really it is and I appreciated what you're doing but I could never stay the night. I don't won't you to feel obligated to farther burden yourself"_

_"Oh don't worry about it. I wasn't planning on having you stay the night anyway…after all, don't you need a shower, some breakfast, and a home to come to afterwards" _

_"What?"_

_"It's this simple. Until you find yourself a place to stay, you could consider this 'Home, Sweet, Apartment'"_

_"Wait, how…"_

_"After you left, I went to ask the boss if you got the job when I saw him throwing out your papers. After having a fierce talk with him, I found out that you didn't have a place to live. If that was the only thing stopping you from getting a job, I simply told him that as of now, you were living here. After all, having an awesome plate handler like yourself would be great. Especially since I could use the help…" Even though she was very joyous about this, I wasn't. Sure this was very nice of her but she seems to be very naïve to be letting a complete stranger into her house. I shouldn't take advantage of that even if it works out better for me "…so I'm going to get something for you to wear"_

_"I don't think that'll be necessary" I said putting my hand on the doorknob "I don't wish to burden you any longer. I thank you for the effort to getting me a job and sacrificing your living room for me…" I didn't even know that I was tearing until I saw droplets leak on the jacket I was wearing. I was so inundated with guilt and confusion that I didn't know what to do with myself. I found myself saying "I just don't get you. Why are you so hooked on helping a complete stranger? Especially when you don't know me at all. Why are you just wasting your time on me? I'm no different than anyone else in this town. I bet I wasn't the only one who applied for that job. Why me? I don't deserve your kindness"_

_"And it's thinking like that that'll destroy a person. What makes you think that nobody can receive kindness even when they don't deserve it? I may judge a book by its cover but yours says anything but ordinary. It also says you're a kind, caring, skilled, and a pretty cool person. It's probably this lack of self-confidence that's making you think this way but for your information, in just the few minutes that I met you, you were clearly not a waste of time and definitely not a burden to me" I started to hear myself snuffling now as my tears ran like it there wasn't going to be an end to them_

_'What should I do?' I felt her put her hand on my shoulder and say_

_"Alright, even if you decide to not be my roommate, you should at least stay the night. Especially since that rapist is still out there. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let you walk out that door right now and something happened to you" _

_'I was burdening her even by leaving?' I turned around and sat on the couch bed in defeat_

_"Alright" I told her_

_So right now, I'm lying on this couch bed. It's 1:46am and my mind is still wondering about what happened today and all I could think of was it's amazing how cruel this world is, and yet there is still a ray of light somewhere. I now have a bed to sleep in tonight and I'm not freezing to death, I have a job and I'm soon going to be able to support myself and as happy as I am right, I still have a little part of me that's wondering…how long is it going to last_

Rigby POV:

After that, I closed the book. I put away my flashlight and the dictionary and put the diary under the clothes I was using for pillows and just laid there thinking

'She almost got raped…and I…why didn't she murder me when I held her last night?'

* * *

**_A/N: Sad, wasn't it but at least everything seems to be alright now. I just wanted to make it look like Eileen has gone through so much and I bet she has…but as people say: what doesn't kill you make you stronger_**

**_[1] I know that not every school does this but when I went to high school, they didn't mail the diploma to you, you had to go over there and get it. Stupid, I know_**

**_[2] For people who paid close attention to the episode: It's Time, they'd say that there is no alley way by Margaret's old house/apartment but they only show the right side. So presume that the alley way is on the left side, along with the fire escape_**


	5. Ch 5: When Love Ignites At The Open Mic

_**A/N: REGULAR SHOW IS NOT OWNED BY ME AND WILL NEVER WILL BE…SADDLY**_

_**P.S. Pretty sad last chapter, huh? Well, at least this will be happier**_

* * *

**Captain's Log**

Chapter 5:

_When Love Ignites at the Open Mic_

Rigby POV:

"Dude, what's eating you?" I heard Mordecai ask me as we were working at the snack bar. Sigh, I never thought I would wish that it wasn't a slow day because normally me and Mordecai would just talk about random junk like what new video game was out now or simply spitting out killer raps because we're cool like that, but right now my mind is preoccupied with other stuff… "I know that look anywhere" Mordecai said grinning "Thinking about a certain coffee girl?" He said nudging my shoulder

"So, what of it?"

"Dude…you're actually admitting it? Alright, who are you and what did you do with the real Rigby"

"I'm not admitting anything. Is it all the sudden wrong that I start to think about something?"

"Considering the fact that you rarely think, yes…So what happened between you and Eileen?"

"Nothing, and what makes you think that it's even about Eileen anyway? I could be thinking about that new waitress for all you know"

"Uhh, cut the bullshit, I know you are. Besides, you just spent a whole night with Eileen two days ago, something was bound to happen"

"Whhaaat? Dude. Are you trying to make me lose my lunch along with my stomach?"

"I'm just saying. It did seems suspicious after catching you 'relieving yourself' in the wood the morning we left from our camping trip"

"Stop talking!" I can't believe he saw that. And the fact that he reminded me of it is even worse. Just the thought of waking up with that again terrifies me

Frustrated, I grabbed the fryer to pull out some curly fries I was cooking but without looking, I handled it the wrong way and burned my fingers

"Dude, every guy does that sort of thing anyway, chill out. You're acting like it's the end of the world if you start thinking about Eileen that way. It's not like there is anything wrong with that. Besides, this is just your body trying to get through to your thick skull saying-" Mordecai started to say as he was knocking on my head "-Hey, Eileen is actually cute and you should actually ask her out"

"Get off" I shoved him from my personal space. I tried to calm myself because I didn't want to farther injure myself with another accident "Why don't you just go back to the register. You're not like you're making matters any better" I turned back to the fryer were my fries were extra, extra crispy now. I didn't care; fries were fries. I started to drain them and put them on a paper plate "That's wasn't even the issue, Mr. Know-it-all" I mumbled under my breath

"Then what is the issue then? Did you do-?" Mordecai asked

"Sigh, it wasn't something that I did. It was something I figured out"

"Oooohh, dude. I told you she wasn't going to wait forever. So how long has she been dating some else?" I felt an instant pain burst in my brain and in my chest that I actually thought I was going to collapse on the floor

"How should I know?! Anyway, that wasn't it at all. I figured out that…that"

"Spit it out, Rigby"

"You know what? I'm exhausted" In more ways than one. I started to make my way out of the snack bar with my fries when Mordecai said

"And where are you going?"

"To get some more coffee" I told Mordecai; pissed off at this whole situation

_#########_

That had to be the most stressful day I had yet. I would rather have Benson barking at us all day than to put up with this mental strain. All I want to do right now is to get some rest and sleep this anxiety off

I make myself comfortable in my trampoline and turned out lights. However, sleep doesn't overcome me; especially since it's only 8:30pm

'Damn, so what if she almost got raped. According to the date, it was two years ago. Besides, you're acting like you're the one that did it. So what if you held her the other night, it's not like it meant anything. It's not like she struggled or cried for help so stop beating yourself up. If anything, she probably liked it. As a matter of fact, I bet she has already gotten over that whole situation with the crazy rapist guy. Yeah. And you know what? I actually feel like reading some more of that stupid dairy. Can't get distracted from my true objectivity, you know'

I walked out the room and snuck to the computer room door to check if Mordecai was in there and sure enough, he was glued to the screen

'Alrighty then, so let's see what else this geek has locked in here'

Eileen Diary POV:

_Dear Diary,_

_ I know you're going to be mad but I think I'm falling in love again. I know I promised myself I wouldn't do this (especially after what happened a month ago) but it just came out of nowhere_

_ It all started in the morning. Even though my shift wasn't until 12:00pm, I was still up bright and early, just so I could meet up with my old friend, Tuck_

_ You see, yesterday when I was being fitted for my uniform, my 'new' co-worker was surprisingly chatty; considering that she didn't have her coffee yet_

_ "Hey, Eileen. What do you think about my flyer for the Open Mic tomorrow? Pretty cool right?" She said holding it up in my face_

_ "An Open Mic? That sound pretty cool" I started to read the flyer and noticed things like the time and where it was going to be held "The Open Mic is going to be here, tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah, didn't I tell you? The Coffee Shop is hosting it and everything"_

_"Well, that's good and all but is everything set for such an event?"_

_"Well, I'm just in charge of flyers and getting the word out. You could ask the boss if there is anything else to do"_

_After see my 'new' boss, I was assigned my duties which he was glad I could relieve him from. All I have to do is handle the sound equipment and organize the 'talent' [1]. Seems simple enough_

_##########_

_When Tuck got to Margaret's apartment (I guess I could say ours but you get it), I thought that he would be walking but he winds up pulling up in a dark green 2011 Toyota Tacoma that looked to have amps, mics and wires galore_

_"Wow, when I said I needed help with the sound system, I didn't expect you to bring the whole studio"_

_"I know. Cool right?"_

_"Tuck, you're amazing" I step in the truck and he drove off_

_"So…um…if you don't mind me asking, would you like to clear up for me what happened late June that had the whole town thinking that you died or something" I had a feeling he would ask me that eventually. I wish he hadn't_

_"Can we change the subject? We have a lot of stuff to do today and I would at least like to be in a pleasant mode while doing so"_

_"Oh, sorry. I'm just worried that you're letting what happened a month ago effect you, that's all"_

_"You're acting like you were there to witness it. How would you know what happened that night anyway?"_

_"YouTube" I think I felt my heart stop when I heard that_

_"Tuck…can we please change the subject?" I said with the remaining breath I had; trying to hold in my tears_

_"Sorry about that. You could get a free punch when we get out of the truck, ok"_

_"Look Tuck, what happened happened and hitting you is not going to make matters any better" I gave a quick sigh and changed the subject "I don't know why you keep offering me to give you 'free punches' anyway. I know you're proud of your newly developed muscles but, jeez" I said lightly punching his arm_

_"Why shouldn't I be? Especially since it was your 'pep' that got me through it"_

_"Speaking of that, what happened to Jessica? Are you two still going out?"_

_"Nah, things went downhill when she discovered my geeky side and cheated on me with somebody taller. No worries though. We really didn't have that much in common anyway so I'm not really sad that we broke up. Besides, the only thing she seemed to be interested in was these guns-" he said holding up one of his arms "-I don't blame her though. Any normal girl would keel over these"_

_"Any normal girl? ...So what you're saying is, I'm not normal"_

_"Yes, but who said that was a bad thing? Even Einstein wasn't you're normal, average person and look how he's perceived now; a sheer genius" he said while he messed up my hair "So don't let what they said get to you. Normal people couldn't possibly begin to understand us 'non-normal' people" _

_(Giggle) "Yeah, I guess so"_

_ It took us hours and many stores to get everything together and by the time we got there, it was already my shift. But at least, the Coffee Shop was closing early so I could at least help Tuck with setting up later_

_##########_

_ When the shop closed, Tuck went start to work, constructing the stage while I was attempting to try to paint the banner. After a while, even my boss came out of his office and helped Tuck with the stage. Soon we were done in no time at all but there was still the matter of setting up everyone's equipment and ours and don't get me started on the chairs_

_ "Check check, check one two. Testing testing, testing three four…is it good yet?" I said in one of the mics while Tuck was testing them to see if they work_

_"Keep talking. Like…what did you have for breakfast today?" Tuck said fiddling with his machinery _

_"I don't know, the pencil shaving that you get from pencil sharpeners-?" _

_"Ok, cereal and…"_

_"I think that's about it…oh yeah I think I also had A BANANA-NA-NA-NA" My voice immediately had been amped up and blasted through the speakers and echoed in Tuck's headphones "Sorry"_

_"It's ok, you're good. So we have all the mics tested. All seem to be functioning efficiently" _

_"The banner is done and is being hung up now so all we have is the scattered talent and the oncoming audience. Phew, there's so much to do, well we should at least finish getting the chairs set up"_

_"No, you have some talent to manage" my boss told me "Margaret!" he shouted to Margaret who was hanging the banner with one of the performers who decided to help; some blond guy named Angel_

_"Yes" said Margaret while she had climbed down a from the ladder_

_"Help this young man set up the chairs" our boss told her "I have to start collecting money out front"_

_"Ok"_

_##########_

_Time was winding down and everyone was getting antsy. Performers were getting nervous, people were crowding outside waiting to get in and I was having a hard time trying to gather everyone together. One band was here, another I found outside, some were caught in the crowd, it was like extreme version of hide and seek_

_After 15min of searching, I think I found everybody and told them to meet up in the backroom next to the kitchen_

_'Alright, I spoke with Ashley and Henry who are in the poetry corner. I got The Silent Suzans and Donnie & Flora who are doing dancing. And last I have Angel, and I have The Quadtronics[2] in the music department. I think that's everyone' I leaned on the counter behind me and rested my brain a little. I wish I could go and watch the performances because after seeing them practice in here, they seem to be very good but I have to keep things under control back here until the last performer goes up. Sigh, I just hope the last people on the list are pretty good_

_##########_

_When the poetry corner and the dancer were finished, there was a brief intermission so while people were getting snacks, I was going to the kitchen for a quick second to get some water. Half way there, I happened to be stopped by someone. It was this guy with short, spiky brown hair and stunning tan skin. He had on tight dark blue jeans, brown boots, a mini leather jacket, and a T-shirt that had 'Mordecai and the Rigbys' on it. After one second, my mind went blank as he was speaking words to me. Half of them I was listening to and the rest was just a blur because my hormones wouldn't let my eyes stop gazing at him_

_"You seem to be missing something. I know…How are you walking around without one of these…BAM" I watched him pull out a T-shirt from the cardboard box he was carrying. It looked like the one he was wearing. After he gave me the shirt, he simply left and I stood there thinking about what just happened_

_'I can't believe this. Did you see how hot he was? From his tone skin, and his awesome hairdo…granted he looks like he hasn't slept in weeks but even so…he's looks amazing. Especially when he smiled at me, awwww'_

_"Eileen…EILEEN!"_

_"What, what, yes?" I was shaken out of my daze when Margaret found me still standing in the same spot I was when that boy left. I found it weird seeing her and just now noticing how she was dressed. She looked like she was ready for a rock concert or something with her short shorts, green tank, and black leggings. I wasn't able to change so I still had my uniform on _

_"You were really out of it just now. Are you ok?"_

_"I'm fine, I'm fine" I said more reassuring myself than her_

_"Well, the intermission is close to being over and the boss is looking for you to be at your post"_

_"Oh ok"_

_"Oh, and I wanted to ask you, where did you get that shirt?"_

_"This?" I said looking at the shirt that was now on my body_

_'I don't remember putting this on? Man, I was really out of it. I have to keep my mind level. I can't let a little infatuation stop me from making this show go as smoothly as possible; thus impressing my boss. Besides, he doesn't look __that__ gorgeous. I mean really he has skinny arms and is mad short…just the right height for me. STOP IT. You told yourself you wouldn't do this so push him out of your head and focus at the task at hand!'_

_"Eileen" Margaret said again_

_"Oh, I'm sorry"_

_"Man, are you sure you're ok?"_

_"I'm fine, I just need to get some water"_

_"Alright then, but seriously. Tell us if you need some help, ok. Don't want you overworking yourself"_

_"Ok…so how did you like the acts so far? They sounded pretty good from back here" I asked her_

_"They were alright but I can't wait for Angel to play. He said that he wrote a song for me and he was going to sing it for me on stage tonight" Sigh, I wish someone would sing a song for me "That and the Mordecai and the Rigbys. I really want to see if they could actually play" My brain started working again when she said their name_

_'Weirdly dressed but handsome guy handing out T-shirts plus the logo which had that name on it…dang it, I forgot a group!'_

_"__That reminds me, if you have time, can you find them and tell them that I have them as the last act and to meet in the backroom next to kitchen with the others"_

_"Sure" She ran off on her search for the band while I went on my quest to find the water cooler. When I got there, I drank five cups and made my way back to the backroom. On my way there, I was stopped yet again by someone. This time it was this tall guy with black hair (with the top part dyed blue), he had a red marching band/British style mini jacket on, tight jeans (again with the tight jeans), a cool beard and black shades. He was accompanied with an attractive little dude which oddly enough looked like the first guy I encountered earlier. However, except of the leather jacket and spiky brown hair; he had a plaited red and white shirt with a plain white t-shirt underneath and his hair buzzed in five stripes (which looked like five mini Mohawks. The gaps were spray painted black [3]). He also had a small mustache and shades but they were red...I'm sorry but that hairstyle was about to make me laugh uncontrollably if I didn't catch myself..._

_"Excuse me, Miss. Would you know where the bands are meeting up?" the blue-haired one asked me _

_'Man, he even has a British accent'_

_"May I have the name of the band you're associated with please?" I asked them_

_"Oh, we're with the Mordecai and the Rigbys"_

_"Yeah, we are their managers and we want to see them for a moment before they perform" the shorter on added_

_"Oh sure. They should be coming in this way soon to meet up in the hallway since they are going up soon. Would you like me to show you? I'm going there myself" _

_"Thanks" they both said. It didn't take long for us to get there. The Mordecai and the Rigbys weren't there yet but I had to get the Quadtronics ready since they were up next. When I was about to go into the backroom, I felt someone put their hand own my shoulder. It was the guy in the plaited shirt_

_"You might need these" He handed me sunglasses that look like his_

_"Oh…um…thanks. What would I need these for?" I asked him_

_"When the Mordecai and the Rigbys blew the roof off this place, it might be too much for your pretty little eyes to handle. Besides-" next thing I knew, he snuck a kiss on my cheek "-you look cooler with them on" I felt myself blush. The room all of the sudden had gotten hotter and I felt my hands begin to sweat but I manage to keep my sanity for a few second and say_

_"Um…thank you. I-I…um, need to go to get the next act ready so…" I said pointing to the door I was about to enter_

_"It's ok. I don't want to hold you up any longer" he told me. I started to enter the backroom/dressing room when I happen to hear him say "It was nice seeing again…Eileen" _

_When I shut the door, my mind was screaming to no end_

_'I must be dreaming or something. This couldn't have happened. This is so hard to believe. I just got kissed. Someone actually kissed me. Someone actually…Come on Eileen. Got yourself together, you have talent to manage. Focus. Focus. And breathe. You could think about this later, right now, there are more important things to attend to…but still how did he know my name?"_

_###########_

_The Quadtronics did awesomely from where I was standing with their auto tone harmonies. I hope they get discovered soon because I would probably buy their first album if it comes out_

_Next, was Angel and his love song for Margaret. I'm sorry but after getting him set for his performance, I went to backroom and shut the door. I really didn't want to be remind even farther about my single status and the fact that I was probably going to stay that way. And besides, the Mordecai and the Rigbys were right outside the door I was behind, in the hallway talking with their 'managers' and I didn't want to disturb them. Plus I didn't think I could look at that cute boy again without my body going into shock for 15min so…_

_###########_

_After Angel was done, I was about to get the last band ready but when I opened the door, I only saw their managers pushing them through the curtains that lead to the front stage. They weren't suppose to go on until a few minutes. We still had to get their amps up. But when I took a peek through the curtains, Tuck was already on it and had it finish when they got on stage. It's like he was working on 12 cups of coffee and redbull or something_

_'Well since this is the last band, and I haven't any more talent to manage, I might as well sit and enjoy their performance' So I went the back where Tuck was. He was still in small studio corner?_

_"Oh, finally taking a break are we?" He said while he had one hand holding his headphones and the other moving the faders; looking very concentrated in his work but at the same time happy to see me _

_"You shouldn't be worried about me. I saw you half the time. Having to lift all of the heavy equipment, building that stage, and you're still having to keep an eye on the volumes and stuff. You're so into this like you're actually getting paid for this"_

_"I know but I need some experience if I'm going to be doing this in the future. Besides, anything to help out an old friend"_

_"Sigh, you need any help?"_

_"If it isn't any trouble" I stepped behind the equipment as he was messing with buttons and stuff_

_"Something's wrong" I said taking one look at the guage. We should be seeing the volume peek just a little bit since they are walking on stage with them loud boots_

_"Come on, dudes! Sing us a tasty lick" I heard someone scream in the crowd_

_"We definitely should have gotten a little something there" I said dumbfounded at the situation_

_"I know, the sound system was working perfect for everyone else"_

_"Did you make sure everything was plugged in?"_

_"Yes, a few minutes ago when I put the amps on stage"_

_"Well we have to figure out something soon, because it would be totally embarrassing for them to start playing and there isn't any sound" I saw their managers give their band a thumbs up and they were about to start playing "Oh no"_

_They did their first strum and surprisingly, sound came out. They did it once more and we watched the gauge as they did it. Still, the one for the mics weren't lighting up. Something was up_

_"Well, as confusing as this is, at least things are working somehow" Tuck said finally sitting down in the chair behind him. I was still a bit suspicious, but I found myself sitting in the empty chair next to him; taking in some much need breaths _

_A few seconds past as my focus started to look at one person in particular. Even though he wasn't the one singing, he was rocking that red guitar. Moving from his hands, I moved to his face, looking at the sheer joy that he was having. I don't know but it's something about when you see a guy happy that, it's makes them more attractive; especially the way that he smiled. Zooming out, I looked at his whole figure. The way he moved on that stage, was so hypnotizing that even right now as I'm reflecting back on this bed of mine, I can't get it out of my mind_

_In the middle of my daze, I felt Tuck nudge me. I looked at him and saw a familiar smile_

_"Alright, which one are you crushing over?" That made me totally snap out of my fantasy world and think for a moment_

_'What's wrong with me? I don't know why I'm even daydreaming about this guy. It's not like he showed any real interest in me. Just watch. If I ever see him again, I'm probably going to be invisible to him…either that or he'll be like the others I knew back in my past life (which ended a month ago)'_

_"It's nothing. It's just an infatuation, it'll go away" I told him_

_'I'm probably right. I shouldn't get my hopes all high when they are probably going to be knocked down later'_

_"Hm, right" was all that Tuck said like he didn't believe a word I said_

_My eyes went back to the stage and continued to watch the dreamy boy on stage. However this time, it wasn't in the obsessive state I was in before. It was more of a longing state, a longing I know probably wouldn't had been filled in a million years_

_'Even if we could be friends, I wouldn't mind'_

_My eyes started to shift again and they landed on the guy that kissed me earlier. Then back at the guy on stage. I kept doing that several times until I noticed something_

_'Hm, I wonder if they're twins are something? And now that I think about it, that guy singing looks like the other guy with blue and black hair I saw earlier. Coincidence?' I continue to watch the preformance and was really digging this song; very catchy but something caught my eye when I saw the singer on stage drop his pick. He went to grab it and as he was bent over, I noticed that I still heard his voice despite the fact that wasn't near the mic_

_"Did you see that?" I hear Tuck say with his arms folded_

_"Yep, that explains everything. They're lip syncing" _

_"What a totally rip" That was a total disappointment. I reclined farther in my chair as I turned my head toward the screaming crowd _

_'And they're just eating this up' I thought as I shook my head at them "Yep, I'm definitely going to get over him soon'_

_"Hey Eileen, look at this" Tuck said point in my attention back towards the stage. The singer suddenly walked off the stage and went in front of their managers who had a boombox in front of them. He pressed the button and the music stopped completely. Of course the crowd started to boo the music stopped and hollared even louder when the singer simply said_

_"Wait, I could explain…we were lip syncing" but after that, it went from a simply explanation into an elaborate speech. Once he was done, I noticed that the managers started to fade_

_"Wait, think about what you're doing. If you break up the band, what are we going to do in the future?" I hear the taller manager said_

_'No way, that was them in the future…that explains a lot' _

_"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise" the singer told them and with that he ripped his T-Shirt and they exploded in a bright ray of light_

_"Hmm, I guess it was good that that cute manager gave me these shades'_

_After that weird display, the crowd surprisingly started clapping; giving them a standing ovation even. I don't know why but whatever. The Open Mic was official over and soon we'll have to start cleaning up. Especially since Margaret won't be here to help us_

_##########_

_ So now I'm laying in my bed, contemplating what happened today. I'm every kind of confused right now and all because of some kiss. Looking back at the situation, it was probably nothing to him and yet he was from the future (possibly considering the fact that he knew my name) so what relationship must we have had, or will have…it probably would have changed since they technically changed history though. _

_In that case why am I still thinking about him? Especially after he fell short when we figured out they were lip syncing. I should be moving on, I should be forgetting about him, I should be getting some sleep since I have to work tomorrow, but I'm not. I'm just sitting here; letting my mind get disheveled over a guy I just met_

_I don't know what I should do, diary. Part of me wants me to give love another chance but it's given me nothing but heart ache in return…_

_Sigh, I can't ponder about this any longer. I could feel my chest tighten every second I think about this. Besides, I need to get some sleep. It's 3:09am for crying out loud_

Rigby POV:

"You f***ing bastard!" I said as I held the trashcan now full of throw up beside me "If he wasn't already died, I would stick him up Muscle Man's a** until Muscle Man farted" I hid the diary in my usual spot and tucked myself in on my trampoline "F***ing a**h***, I can't believe he kissed her"

* * *

**_A/N: I know, sorry for taking so long. Hopefully this long chapter makes up for it_**

**_When making this chapter, I thought it would be too obvious to have Eileen meet Rigby as a normal costumer. Why not make it a little more interesting and somewhat unexpected? _**

**_[1] Talent is what you call the performers or the person/star on stage_**

**_[2] I was think, what if there was a band that had Daft Punk's autotune magic and Pentatonix's harmony genius? And that's how my imagine band the Quadtronics were born _**

**_[3] I know Future Rigby doesn't have his hair styled like that but Future Rigby wasn't a human either so I had to improvise. Since Future Rigby shaved his tail I thought 'what should I do for Human Future Rigby? Oh, I know. Shave his hair in stripes like his tail was' and that's how that happened_**

**_P.S. Reviews help me write, please write reviews. I love the fact that I have 9 followers and that's awesome (love you guys) but please review/comment/criticize/something…thank you_**


	6. Ch 6: Get Outta My, Outta My Head

**_A/N: REGULAR SHOW IS NOT OWNED BY ME AND NEITHER ARE IT'S CHARACTERS :(_**

**_P.S. Yes I'm still alive but Eileen's torn feelings about Rigby in the last chapter was really hard to resolve but now the impossible has been done. But judging by the look of things, she isn't the only one feeling conflictions…_**

* * *

**Captain's Log**

Chapter 6:

_Get Outta My…Outta My Head _

Rigby POV:

Slowly Winter is starting to move on with Spring steadily rolling in. The snow has already started to melt and I could see the signs of new life starting to grow. And with the coming of warmer weather, more and more people are starting to spend their time outside which means…more work for us

"Hey, the trash can is over here, you blind?" I yelled at some inconsiderate jerk. It's people like those that make me hate being on litter duty; and just hate people in general. I mean really, picking up other people's sh** like this makes you feel like a prisoner doing community service

"What's bothering you?" Mordecai asked me "Still thinking about yesterday?"

"No"

"Then why are you more irritated than usual? Usually you would be filling up your bag with cool stuff you find. I'm surprised to find your bag full of trash"

"Nothing is wrong" I snapped back at him

"Dude, you aren't fooling anyone. Frustration is written all over your face"

"There is nothing written on my face! I just washed it three days ago" Some people that were nearby turned and gave me dirty looks but my eyes weren't on any of them. They were on a certain couple on a bench; laughing and giggling and what not

I watched as the girl laughed at whatever the guy said while he was popping himself a mint; throwing his wrapper carelessly onto the ground. The wrapper seemed to fall in slow-motion as my anger started to build up and as soon as it hit the floor, I exploded

Next thing I remember I was walking angrily somewhere. I didn't know where but the dark cloud hanging over me was clouding my view

'Rigby, you're losing it. You're letting one little kiss get between you and your sanity. It's not like you like her anyway. You don't like her. So you shouldn't care if that loser made you her first kiss. After all, he isn't really you. You altered time so technically he doesn't exist anymore thus you didn't kiss her. Simple as that'

'Yeah, keep telling yourself that' I could hear my other inner voice talk and ironic enough, it would sound like Mordecai [1]

'Uhhh, what now?'

'Nothing, it's just funny seeing you get jealous over yourself for kissing that tempting face'

'I'm not jealous!'

'Sure you aren't'

'I'm not!'

'I hear you talking'

"Why would I even be jealous of some smart***, unattractive, four-eyed freak like her! She gets on my nerves, she won't leave me alone and…UHHH, I just wish Eileen would disappear so Mordecai would stop bugging me about her!"

I didn't hear anything more from my inner voice so that gave me some time to calm down a bit. As I started to breathe slower, the redness dissipated from my eyes and my vision grew clearer. Scanning my surroundings, I happened to see that I was at a bus stop on the other side of town

'How did I get here?' I looked around to figure out where I was exactly until I was struck with a familiar voice saying

"Are you ok now that let all of that out?" The voice chilled my spine so much that I was too afraid to turn around and face it; afraid I might find teary eyes staring back at me. However, before either of us could say anything, I saw a bus roll in front of us. As people started to board it, I heard her say "Sigh, you seem down. How about I get some lunch to make up for it, my treat" I instantly turned around and looked her dead in her eyes in disbelief

'I had just dashed her and she isn't showing me any resentment or anything? What is wrong with her?'

I found myself going on the bus with her. I sat by the window still in a state of bewilderment as Eileen paid for her fare and mine. She sat down next to me; placing her green handbag on her lap while she fixed her coffee uniform a little. I didn't look at her directly but through the glass I could see the hidden sadness in her eyes as she tried to plant a fake smile on her face

'Dude, now look what you did?' I heard my inner voice say

'What I did? This is all your fault for getting me all riled up'

'Sure blame me. Especially when you clearly have this jealousy under control'

'I'm not jealous!' Before this self-argument could continue again, all of my thoughts were stopped when I felt my shoulder being touched. As light as her delicate fingers were, they felt like weights being dropped on my left arm

"Rigby, are you alright?" Eileen asked me. I still didn't face her. I looked at her reflection and saw the same sadness in her eyes but this time I also saw how concerned she was

'There is something complete wrong with this girl. If I got my feelings hurt or was dashed, the person would be either dead to me or would definitely be on the revenge list. Why is she worried about me? For once I wish she would worry about her own self'

I turned my head around but I didn't meet with her eyes. Instead they landed where her hand was. I picked it up by her wrist to get it off my shoulder but something caught my eye before I got the chance to drop it. I turned it over and saw that it was still a bit red. Sure it wasn't as severe as when I first saw it but still, it was red enough for me to notice

I don't know why but I found myself staring at it for a while and I saw my hand suddenly trace my fingers across her palm. As my hand continued to do this, I looked up at her face and watched her eyes slightly twitch. I don't know whether she was in pain or she was just surprised by my actions but my movements didn't cease; neither did my eyes from her face which was now turning away from me. When she did that, I only used two fingers to lightly turn her head back to my direction and I could see how red her face was getting

'Curse her tempting face. I don't know what it is but there's something about it that always pulls me in somehow'

Before things could escalate, the bus stopped suddenly and we both noticed that this was her stop (it's amazing how time flies) but she still didn't move because my hand was still holding onto hers

"Rigby, aren't you coming" I let her go then messed her hair up a little

"Nah. I have to get back to work before Benson notices" I found myself smiling that mischievous smile at her "But don't think I'll forget about my free meal you now owe me" I saw her mentally face palm herself like she had played into a trap of mine or something and said

"Hn, I bet you won't" and left the bus

Now that she was gone, I felt myself breathing easy; especially seeing that she wasn't sad anymore but I couldn't help but wonder what the heck just happen back there

_#########_

After spending some much needed time with the guys after work, I went to bed. I had to say, we had an awesome time minus when Muscle Man was teasing me earlier. So to put my mind at ease, I decided to read some more of Eileen's diary to finally clear some things up

Eileen Diary POV:

_Dear Diary,_

_ I have been living with Margaret for two months now and I still don't feel like I could officially settle in. Sure Margaret has made me feel completely welcome but I still feel like I'm mooching off of her. After all, even though I'm her roommate, it's technically her house that I'm squatting in. _

_ At least it was. Today, when I got home from work, it was around 9:30pm like always but what wasn't the norm was Margaret sitting on the couch waiting for me to get home. She looked very concerned as she handed me a piece of paper she said was posted on our door. It basically said that the landlady was going to sell the apartment complex and we had three months to move out_

_ "We should start looking up places to rent" Margaret said kind of disappointed at the whole situation_

_ "Right" I agreed. Margaret pulled up her laptop and all night we look up residences but there weren't any two room apartments available; just one room apartments_

_ "Do you think that we should wait for a two bedroom apartment to show up? We have three months" Margaret suggested _

_ "I don't know. It was hard just to find these and even these were the only ones within the town radius"_

_"But these one bedroom apartments look pretty small. The both of us definitely won't be able to function in them together"_

_"Then if push comes to shove, we should each find our own apartment" Even though I was disappointed at first, later when I had time to think about it; having my own place...Not having to be woken up when Margaret had to go to work early in the morning. Not having to suddenly discover a new boyfriend in the house every other week...this is all of the sudden sounding great. Don't get me wrong, Margaret is an awesome person. She just not an awesome person to live with sometimes...sometimes _

_Margaret paused to think about my suggestion then she answered "Alright, but only as a last resort"_

_So after our lengthy conversation, I started planning on how I was going to save up my money for this big move. I hope things turn out good for us_

_Dear Diary,_

_It was chilly as Octobers can get out here but I braced up to finally move into my own place; with help from Tuck of course. It was farther than Margaret's old apartment but it wasn't that bad. Sure it could use some work but at least the rent is low and nothing was falling apart. And sure, there were two rooms in the whole house (the living space which counted as the bedroom, the small kitchenette which connected to the bedroom, and the bathroom). I guess that counts as three but it looks like two. Anyway, this is my own little quarters now. _

_Luckily for us, there wasn't that much to load up here. It was just the couch bed [2] that took the most time; especially since we had to get it up three flights of stairs. At least, we didn't need to carry it up the stairs since Tuck made this makeshift ramp to push it up _

_After we were done, I took a good look at the place…sure it didn't look like much because the walls were still white and 80% of the house was empty but it was a start. Eventually, I'll have this whole place decorated (representing myself accordingly) but now I'll have to settle for this_

_We both plopped down on the couch to rest a bit. Tuck took a swig of some Gatorade and gave out a deep sigh. One of those depressed sighs that put me on edge. He put his elbows on his legs and rested his head in his fists and let out another sigh_

_"Tuck, what's wrong?" I asked him and he reached in his coat pocket. When he pulled it out, he was holding onto a white envelope. He passed it to me without looking at me and returned his hand to his forehead_

_I looked at the front and it didn't have the sender. So I opened it and shifted my eyes straight to the bottom. When I figured out who it was from, I felt my heart stop…it was from my father_

_I reluctantly started reading it and it was filled with the basic 'Oh you're missed' and 'Come back home' but I wasn't suckering up to that_

_No longer feeling in the mood to read any farther, I began to put the letter away without finishing it when something caught my attention… _

_'My parents got a divorce?' Apparently, he is living in the house by himself now whereas for my mother; she moved out_

_I put the letter back in the envelope and just sat there pondering the situation. I knew I wasn't going to go back but how do I respond to this?_

_Soon, Tuck interjected my thought and told me "So what are you going to do, Eileen? He seems to be very worried about you" _

_To be honest, I really didn't know what I should do but after a while I decided I was going to write him back. This way I could clearly inform him that I wasn't coming back…that and to also get some closure out of this...somehow_

_As I was in the middle of writing my letter, I heard Tuck speak to me again "Just to say, be careful what you say to him because he nearly killed me as he tried to get me to tell him where you were" I start to laugh a little because just imagining that was hilarious. "Haha, laugh all you want but that guy is tough for a little dude and that's saying something considering at a first glance, he looks to be a push over, no offense"_

_"None taken" I said as I continued to write "And thanks for the laugh. I really needed that"_

_"No problem" He said smiling at his small achievement _

_When I was done, I put my letter in the same envelope and gave it back to Tuck. And after that, we said our goodbyes and he left _

_I really hope that father understands, Diary, because to be honest, I don't know how my father is going to react. However, he'll just have to accept that I now have a job, have my own place, and the fact that I'm eighteen now. I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Besides, even though I don't resent my father, I don't think I could return to live in the place where I wasn't loved to begin with _

_Dear Diary,_

_You wouldn't believe what happened at work today_

_It all started when I was at work. I was about to put out another batch of donuts in the display counter up front when Margaret pulled me to the side_

_"Hey Eileen, guess what?"_

_"What?"_

_"I finally found an apartment to rent"_

_"That's great. So when are you moving out? Are you going to need some help?"_

_"Nah, I'm all settled in already"_

_"Nice…but how did you transported all of that stuff so fast?"_

_"Well, I did have a little help" She said scratching the back of her head_

_"Oh, you got Steven to help you out"_

_"No, me and Steven are old news now. I broke up with him two days ago. I actually got Mordecai and Rigby to help me. You know, those two guys that did the final act at the Open Mic, three months ago" I felt my whole body freeze as my hands let go of the tray I was holding. My brain stopped functioning until I heard a loud crash which snapped me out of my frozen state. Internally, I wanted to explode on her but I didn't. I just picked up the now ruined donuts off the floor and threw them away. After that, I went to my little donut-making station and proceeded to make some more without paying Margaret any mind "What was that about? Was it something I said?" _

_"It's nothing" I told her "My hands just slipped is all" _

_"Eileen, you don't have to hide that I offended you somehow. If you have something on your mind, tell me"_

_"I'm fine, really" I said trying to reassure her. Besides, who cares if she got to see Mordecai and Rigby and didn't bother to invite me. There must have been a good reason _

_"Oh I see what's up"_

_"See what?"_

_"You like one of them, don't you? That's why you're so upset…Aww, so tell which one is it. I could probably help you hook up with Mordecai. He's a pretty nice guy and he's single"_

_"Wait, wait, hold it. First off, I never said I liked any of them and two, neither of them show any interest in me; especially Rigby. All he does is push me aside when I try to be nice to him"_

_"Oh, so it's Rigby you're after, huh?"_

_"'After'?"_

_"Good luck with that" Margaret said kind of skeptical _

_"Look, following the sequence of events that happened the past three encounters I had with him thus far, he really doesn't seem to be into me and if that's the case there isn't any reason in wasting his time"_

_"Come on, Eileen. 'There isn't any reason to waste his…' that's quitter talk"_

_"Ok then, what would you suggest?"_

_"Well, if I've learned anything from dating, guys are like pieces of candy. You really can't tell what kind of guy he is by just looking at the wrapper. You have to take the time to unwrap him and give him a taste…"_

_'What?' I started to blush as my mind began to wonder where it shouldn't_

_"Oh, that probably didn't come out right. Well you get what I'm trying to say, right?" Margaret said laughing at her own placement of words _

_"Yeah, I totally get it. Thanks for the advice, Margaret" I said still laughing a bit. And with that she left the kitchen; proud of the accomplishment she'd made. But as soon as she left, my false cheerfulness began to fade_

_It's amazing how Margaret could just say 'Just ask a guy out' like it's the easiest thing in the world to do. It's one thing when a guy likes a girl and he's having anxiety over asking out a girl out but that's normal. How awkward is it going to be if a girl asks a guy out? Very. _

_This entire situation is simply perplexing. Yes, I do admit that he strikes some feelings in me but the fact that he evidently doesn't like me back makes me want to quit this whole endeavor. After all, I don't want to waste his time or mine. I'm already troubling him by making myself known to him_

_After I had some quiet time to think, I heard Margaret come back in_

_"Wow, a lot of people are excited over this new video game the boss installed. Especially since there are these two kids playing it now that are really good at it"_

_"That's nice" I said fully engulfed in the work I was doing _

_"Well, I think I'm going to bring out some donuts for them. Do you have some ready?"_

_"Yeah, they're over there" I told her, pointing to the fresh batch I made. She took some on a tray and was about to leave when she turned around and said "Listen, you don't need to worry yourself about this. If things work out, they work out. If they don't, they don't. But what I do know is that you'll never know standing here" With that, she left again; leaving me alone for a second time_

_As I was making more food to put in the display cases, my mind started raging in silence in the empty space around me. _

_'I hate the fact that I'm destroying my brain over this. I told myself that I wouldn't put myself through this again and look what I'm doing now. I'm reverting back and soon I'm going to get hooked him and looking where his love lies, my heart will be broken for sure' _

_'Yes, I keep on telling myself this but every time I see him, my heart keeps getting weak and reality is dashed out the window. I wish I could properly reason with myself but I haven't experience an attraction like this before. It's not like one of those star struck crushes or what I call the 'untouchable lover'. It's more like a…forbidden lover. My brain tells me I shouldn't, but hormones are getting the better of me. So between his irresistible magnetism and the fact that I can't have him, is like a double whammy working against me'_

_'Well, you know what? It doesn't matter how attractive he is. You shouldn't like a guy based on looks. You know from experience that that's dangerous territory. Plus, with his lack of interest makes farther reason why you should not bother with him...Alright, from this moment on, I'm going to not think about him. I'm going to mentally exterminate any fixations of him and move on. Plus, I rarely see him anyway so out of sight, out of mind…You know what, I feel better already'_

_After finishing the cold sandwiches I was making, I put them on a tray and proceed to walk to the display case with a now positive attitude. When I opened the door, I noticed that there were a lot of people crowded around that new game Margaret was talking about. As soon as I put the sandwiches in the case, I decided to walk over to the crowd and see what was so fascinating it_

_I managed to navigate myself through the swarm of spectators and saw the two kids that looked to be the center of attention. One was a brunette with a flat top buzz cut. He had on a red t-shirt, white shoes, and jeans. The other was a blonde with short hair who had on a blue shirt, a green backpack, and also jeans and white shoes_

_'Wow, it's them that are getting all of this recognition and praise? They practically knocked me over causing me to hit a light post when I was walking to work today. Inconsiderate brats' Since I didn't care for the skateboarders or Broken Bones, I started to head back to the kitchen when I happened to hear them talking to someone _

_"Uhhh. Oh man...You guys are good" one of the boys said _

_"Thanks" My feet were halt when I heard that voice. Even though it wasn't the voice of the boy I was infatuated with, it was someone he tagged along with_

_"Oh, you guys are really good. You're close to breaking the high score"_

_"Woah, we are?" I knew I shouldn't have turned around but I did and sure enough, I saw him along side Mordecai; both engulfed in that 8-bit video game. And as if on cue, my body began to get hotter. So much that I could sense I was hyperventilating. Before things could get worse, I manage to move my legs and I run back to the kitchen; despite how hard it was since the mass of people all of the sudden wanted to crowd around them_

_When I got to the safety of my cooking space, I leaned up against the counter and tried to control my inhalations, but instead, the complete opposite was happening_

_'I can't believe this. I'd be lucky to see him once or even twice a month and out of all of those days in this month, it had to be today when I decided to stop liking him' I tried to see if there was some ice in the freezer; just to keep myself from fainting. I eventually found some and placed it on my head_

_'I can't do this. I can't take this anymore. Why can't I even look at him without my heart beating a million miles an hour? He's just a guy; some regular guy that you would find anywhere out in this cold, cold world. There is nothing special about him so why are you acting like this? Is it just because of that kiss that meant nothing? Was it the fact that you thought that someone would actually have feelings for you? Why do you keep filling yourself with false hopes like this? Do you really want to see what happened a few months ago happen again? Or better yet, do you want to end up like Tuck did with his failed relationship with Jessica…' I could feel my heart constrict at the thought. I leaned my back on one of the walls and slid down until I was in a sitting position. I covered my head with my arms as I tucked it in my legs_

_'I-I don't want to hurt again…but…I…' then out of nowhere Margaret's voice popped in my head _

_'...You'll never know by standing here' This time, I really took what she said into consideration and it took me some time to truly analyze things_

_'Just by the look of the situation, I only get that fuzzy feeling just by looking at him. It's mainly image, a fixation, an obsession really' I started to feel my depression fade into just a simple sadness as my thoughts continued to flow _

_'Besides how he looks, I really don't know anything about him; except for how he likes his sandwich and coffee…At the state I'm in right now, it would be dangerous for me to pursue anyone. Especially since I only like him because he looks totally amazing. If I do choose to 'hang out' with him, I need to know him more and get over how he looks if possible…'_

_ After a long time of reasoning with my heart and brain, I decided to go along with Margaret's advice and attempt to ask him out somewhere. But of course not right now. Especially after the mental episode I've just experience so in the meantime, I need to figure out how to get out of fangirl-mode. So to take my mind off of things, I decided to get back to work and take people's orders_

_ When I was about to open the kitchen doors, I heard a loud splat and the small circle windows were covered in the slimy yellow goop. Weird. I opened the door and saw that whole coffee shop had been covered in this mayo/mustard-like goop. After taking it all in, I did what anyone else would have done this situation…shut the door and pretend I didn't see anything_

Rigby POV:

Hahaha, I remember that. I also remember their boss making us clean all that up too after everyone ratted us out for damaging the place. So much for earning respect

Eileen Diary POV:

_Dear Diary,_

_ Alright, I've tried out Margaret's advice finally after I had a few weeks of planning and research. Although, upon execution, I sat there and watched as it all blow up in my face…_

_ Since my last entry, I have been observing Rigby whenever he came to my shift, trying to pick up on the little things that I may become useful later...like his fondness of video games or the fact that he was very simplistic yet complex (hard to explain really) but one thing that stuck out the most was his relationship with Mordecai and how solid their friendship was. How they could joke around with each other and not get offended, having such a strong connection that they know just what the other is thinking, or simply being so tight with each other that it seems like they have their own 'click'. This was a bond that could be envied by most people, including myself but Mordecai obviously put his time into producing such an admirable relationship like this. Which shows that it can be done. So when I thought I had enough information to work with, I prepared to make my move the next time he showed up on my shift_

_ It was on a surprisingly warm day towards the end of October. I was wiping the counters when I happened to hear them talking. Not making any hesitations, I went straight into the kitchen because I knew exactly what he wanted. I was so excited when I was making his sandwich because this was the day I was finally going to hang out with Rigby…if he said yes that is. All I have to do is get on his good side…which is like climbing a ninety-nine foot wall but it's a challenge I'm willing to take_

_ When I finished triple-dipping his sandwich and making his coffee, I proceeded to walking to his table. With each step I took, a different kind of heat was starting to overwhelm me and it wasn't the heat of passion. I felt myself beginning to sweat as fears and anxiety started flowing in my head_

_ 'What if I totally screw things up? What if he doesn't like miniature golf? What if he already has something planned? What if he still doesn't like me?'_

_ As I was growing closer to their table, I could hear that they were arguing about something…more like Mordecai teasing him about something but they stopped when they saw me coming so I took this chance of silence to make my move_

_ I did my usual greeting but got no response so I went straight to asking him about going with me to play mini golf which also proved to be a challenge since he was getting more and more annoyed the more I talked. More tenson rose when Mordecai butted in and added_

_ "Yeah, Rigby. You wanna go?" but the way Mordecai said it, it was more in a taunting fashion which wasn't helping at all _

_I looked back to Rigby and he told me "I'm waxing my car tonight, so…" _

_'Car, what car? The only thing I've seen them drive in was that golf cart. Was he talking about that? Maybe he felt embarrassed about it and wanted to perceive himself as cooler. Besides, he probably sees me as a complete stranger asking him out on a date so he must feel a little uncomfortable. Perhaps I could put his mind at ease if I invite his friend along but who would I invite to make it seem less conspicuous?'_

_"I didn't mean it like a date or anything. It would be a group with you, me, Mordecai and Margaret" when I said that, I could clearly see that Rigby wasn't interested so I tried to find a way to back out "but it's totally cool if you're busy and all…I-I'll go get you a refill" So, I took his full cup of coffee and proceeded to walk back to the kitchen_

_'Idiot, you're such an idiot. As if this would have ever worked? I knew he wasn't that into me' I leaned on the kitchen sink and watched myself pour his coffee out along with all of my hopes and dreams. When I was almost done, I heard someone shout which cause me to drop the cup into the sink. Luckily it didn't break_

_"Hey, Eileen" It was Rigby. He didn't come into the kitchen so he continued to talk through the door "I guess I could wax my car tomorrow so maybe we could do this mini golf thing today if I move some stuff around"_

_I found myself squealing but I quickly covered my mouth and calmed myself before responding "Ok, would three be reasonable for you?"_

_"Yeah, sure" he didn't seem as enthusiastic as I was but it was an agreement so I was already completely satisfied _

_"Alright then, see you here at three" I stood on a stool and watched them leave and as soon as they walked out the door I went straight for the Coffee Shop's phone and called Margaret cell phone "Margaret, you wouldn't believe what just happened?" I said it so fast that even I barely caught what I just said_

_"Eileen, slow down. Wow, it must be important since you're taking a break from your busy schedule to call me. So, what's up?" _

_"I just asked Rigby out mini-golfing and he said yes, he said yes"_

_"That's great Eileen. I'm so proud of you"_

_"Yeah, but there is only one problem…I invited you too"_

_"What?" Margaret said more confused than angry_

_"He looked nervous when I asked him to go with just the two of us so I changed it at the last minute so he take Mordecai with him. Please, Margaret. Do me a solid and come with us, please. It'll be fun"_

_"Uhh, and I have a date with Carlos tonight too? Oh alright, but you owe me a solid"_

_"Thanks, Margaret. They are going to be here at three so…"_

_"Alright, that gives me two hours to get ready...but wait, what about you? Don't tell me you're going to just wear your coffee uniform, are you?"_

_"What's wrong with that? It's comfortable and functional. But wait, on the other hand, I don't have many of these and I don't want to get to the Laundromat twice this week"_

_"That and you actually want to look cute for your date"_

_"But it's not like I have the time to ditch work and change. It'll be 3:30pm by the time I get home. Even if I left now" I really didn't think this through, did I? _

_"Leave that to me. Just be ready for me at 2:30pm and you'll be looking so cute that you'll have Rigby drooling over you"_

_"Thanks Margaret, you're the best"_

_"I know, especially since I'm still only costing you one solid for this whole engagement. Well, I guess I'll see you soon"_

_"Alright, bye Margaret" I hung up with her and went to straighten out my next dilemma; trying to get my boss to let me out early_

_After taking care of some customers that were waiting for me to get off of the phone, I went to my boss's small office. I knocked on the door and it took him awhile to say_

_"Come in" He looked to be very busy like always and sounded annoyed as always when someone interrupted him and his work "State your busy, Irene" He keeps getting my name wrong_

_"It's Eileen, and I would like to ask…"_

_"Wait a second, Irene. What? Are you serious? Can't this wait for…ok, ok. I'll be there" He hung up the phone (which was a rare sight to see) and placed his forehead on his hands as he began to think about the conversation he just had with whoever it was on the other end of the phone "I can't believe this sh**" He then looked up at me with his frustrated eyes. Looking at the rest of his facial features that weren't hidden by his hands, my brain began to calculate that this is probably not the time to bother him so I tried to excuse myself from his office but he told me to sit back down "Look Irene, I have to go somewhere in an hour so can I trust you to lock shop?"_

_"...Yes, of course sir"_

_"Good…you could go back to work now" my boss said shooing me away with his hand. I left his office feeling relieved that somehow, things went well…so far_

_#########_

_ When 2:00pm came around, my boss had his stuff ready to go and left the shop. Meanwhile, I kept the coffee shop running to pass the time. What, he never said how long I could keep this place running and besides, there are still people trying to eat so I didn't want to interrupt them. Even though I was telling them that we'll be closing at 2:30pm_

_#########_

_ When Margaret arrived, I had already closed up shop and was waiting for her inside_

_"Look who's here?" she said full of eagerness and bags in her hands_

_"How much did you buy?"_

_"The price wasn't that high. Besides, this isn't all for you. I got some stuff for myself too"_

_"You really didn't need to go through all of that trouble. How much was the bill, I'll make sure I repay as soon as I…"_

_"Eileen, I told you. I wasn't going to charge you for this so consider it as a gift. After all, what are friends for"_

_"Thanks, Margaret" I said giving her a big hug_

_"Don't mention it, now let's get you dolled up for your date"_

_"It's not really a date, per say. It's more like a get together"_

_"Alright, Alright. Let's get you ready for your 'get together'"_

_We decided to dress in the ladies room and when I opened the bag that Margaret had for me, I held the content against me and looked in the mirror. I wonder if she actually knew my size because this looked to be tight. I eventually tried on the clothes and as I thought, the pink blouse she bought was hugging my curve too much and the jean skirt didn't even reach my knees_

_"Aww, you look so adorable" Margaret said when she finally had her outfit on which was more skin tight than mine. She even had some cleavage showing…who was she trying to impress (wink-wink)?_

_"I don't know. I look more like a doll than anything else" I really wasn't that happy with what she picked_

_"Eileen, for your first date, you look fine. To be honest, that was the modest thing I found at that store, unless you wanted to expose some of you assets"_

_"No, no. It's fine" I said frantically waving my hands_

_"Good, because it's time to do your makeup" Margaret sang with sheer joy_

_"Oh, uh? Are you sure? We're just going mini golfing"_

_"There is always an appropriate time for makeup, Eileen. Besides, I found one that matches your blouse perfectly"_

_"Alright, but not that much ok"_

_"Great, now hold still"_

_As she was doing my makeup, I asked her "I've been working here for about four months now and our boss still can't get my name right? He keeps calling me Irene, I wonder why that is?"_

_"Irene, huh?" Margaret said as she pondered that name "I think I know. I think it's the same reason why he keeps calling me Margie sometimes"_

_"Margie?"_

_"Yeah, well to put a long story short, this shop wasn't always owned by the boss you know now. In the first month I started working here, it was owned by his wife, Margie. But unfortunately, around a mid-November day like any normal weekday, she would ask her husband to watch the coffee shop while she picked up their daughter. However when she was just about to return, she got into a terrible car accident; killing her instantly and having their daughter hospitalized. Their daughter wind up dying later on that day"_

_"That's so sad"_

_"I know and it's all because of some stupid idiot that was texting while driving"_

_"As sad as this was, what does that have to do with him calling me Irene?"_

_"Simple…That was his daughter's name" There was a long silence as I let this whole story marinate in my brain "Even though it happened three years ago, most likely, he's still grieving about it so I chose to leave it alone. Besides, I don't mind being called Margie anyway" I felt Margaret stop brushing my eyes and put the makeup back in her purse "Ok, you could put your glasses back on" _

_I looked in the mirror to see how she did but with my glasses on, I couldn't see it that much. Well, it's not like I wanted her to go heavy duty on my eyes anyway so…_

_"See, now you're complete. Ready to impress Rigby with your stunning cuteness?" Margaret said putting her hands on my shoulders as she also looked at my reflection in the mirror_

_"I don't know about 'stunning cuteness' but I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be"_

_"What do you mean, 'you don't know about stunning cuteness'? I know stunning cuteness and you have it. You have to stop doubting about what you have because it's staring at you dead in the face" She said pointing to my cheek "I mean really, look at this lovely hair you have that I'm surprised isn't frizzy from working today. Or these cute dimples that I'm so tempted to pinch right now. And put that all together with this amazing outfit I got you; you're simply adorable"_

_'That's the thing. Even though I don't believe I'm pretty in most eyes, I want to be seen as beautiful one day. Not cute or looking like I'm ten. It's bad enough that my height wasn't been the most helpful over the years. I just hope that Rigby likes this'_

_"Oh look what time it is! They should be outside now" Margaret said looking at her cell phone for the time. I hurried to put my uniform in the storage room where we had small lockers to put our stuff while Margaret put her extra clothes in her locker. After that, we headed for the exit "I hope I don't mess up this shirt playing mini golf" Margaret said to herself "I really like this one"_

_I opened the door and as we thought, they were already waiting for us. I swiftly locked the shop door behind me and proceeded with my greeting_

_"Hey Rigby, you look nice" Even though he was wearing the same thing he always wore, I thought I should complaint him since it looked like he didn't have a good day today_

_"Oh hey Eileen" His response confirmed my suspicions. Hopefully playing a little game of mini golf will cheer me up_

_"Hey, I was thinking that after mini-golfing, we could go get a bite to eat then catch a movie afterwards" Mordecai suggested. Margaret and I agreed to his last minute plans and hopped in Margaret's car. I sat in the back thinking that Rigby was going to join me but I found Mordecai sitting with me instead while Rigby sat in the front with Margaret… Maybe he feels uncomfortable sitting in the back (I have to make a mental note of that). After all, it's a challenge climbing back there. Well, no worries. At least I'll have the rest of the day to spend with him_

_##########_

_ When we reached Golfantasy, we went to the cashier area to pay for our golf clubs and stuff. While we were doing that, I happened to notice that Mordecai was trying to hit on Margaret, aww_

_ "I want to suck your blood. So red and juicy" Mordecai said to Margaret as he was pretending to be a vampire_

_"Stay back. I have a putter and I'm not afraid to use it" Margaret responded by holding her putter in defense _

_'They looked like they were having so much fun joking around with each other. Maybe this is my chance to impress Rigby somehow' _

_I instantly got a brain spark and climbed in one of the golf course displays with a hand fill of golf balls. Then I placed them in the sand and initiated in my mission to impress Rigby…through my knowledge of sea turtles_

_"Hey Rigby, look at me! I just laid my sea turtle eggs and now I'm going to swim out to sea. Although many of my hatchling won't live up to adulthood" I looked to see his reaction and just like everyone else, they all looked to be very embarrassed and weirded out by my display_

_'Okay, maybe displaying my smartness like this wasn't a good idea' _

_So after my first failed attempt to amaze Rigby, I pulled myself together, push away the awkwardness between us and we presumed to play mini golf_

_#########_

_ Margaret wind up winning our little golf game while I was placed last. At least Rigby got second place. I didn't know he was so good. He was really making some difficult shot. It's just that Margaret prevailed by one point. It probably would have been by more if Mordecai didn't scream out of nowhere. Must be a nervous reflect_

_Just like Mordecai planned, we found the Taco'clock parked near us and got our lunch from there. We sat at a picnic table close by and ate our tacos. While I was eating, I noticed that Mordecai was making something out of the leftover limes we had. When he was done, he showed it to Margaret. It was a little trophy of a golfer_

_"Aww, I'll keep it as long as it stays fresh" Margaret said as she took Mordecai's gift. As the two of them was preoccupied in their conversation, I thought this might be a good time to talk to Rigby. My eyes scanned the table for some inspiration when I spotted the cilantro which sparked another idea. I grabbed a big handful of it and threw it at him like confetti_

_"Congratulations for winning second place Rigby" I said in a cheerful voice; hoping to lift up his spirits. He returned my actions with a blank stare like he was annoyed…maybe he just doesn't like cilantro. After all, he didn't put it in his burrito (another mental note). After a few seconds of my antics, he turned his attention to Mordecai_

_"Hey Mordecai" Rigby said "Do me a solid and eat this. See if this tastes funny" _

_"Fine" Mordecai said kind of irritated that Rigby interrupted him as he was talking to Margaret. He took one bite out of the burrito and immediately spit it out; landing right on Margaret's new shirt "Oh, I'm so sorry"_

_"It's ok. I didn't like this shirt anyway" Margaret said as she was trying to get the stain out of it. I hope the stain doesn't set in. Remembering from earlier, she said she really liked that shirt_

_##########_

_ When we made it to the movie theater, they wind up picking Fat Heap as our movie to watch. I really wanted to watch The Cosmic Trail IV [3] but Rigby really wanted to see this so…_

_ As the movie progressed, I stared blankly at it; not really paying attention to it. Even if I did, it still wouldn't have made any sense so I just used this time to think. As memories started to flood my brain I found myself cringing at most of it. We went through five hours and we still weren't connecting in any way shape or form. And when I questioned myself on what was I doing wrong, my brain calculated that I was trying too hard. Even though I really wanted to make this work, the more I tried, the more I messed it up for myself so for the rest of this 'get together' I was going to focus less on him. Maybe then I might do something right_

_ While I was in mid-thought, I reached into a pail of popcorn because I happened to smell it and I needed something to past the time but what I didn't realize was that I reached into Rigby's popcorn. My brain wasn't made aware of it until I felt my hand being touch. My eyes just stared at him as he slowly lift it up as if he mistaken it as popcorn. Luckily, he realized my hand wasn't food before he took a bite out of it because I was so preoccupied in my daze that I probably wouldn't had pulled it away. However, I was awakened out of my daze when he abruptly gave me his popcorn and turned to Mordecai._

_ 'Was my face really that awkward to look at when I was in daze-mode? Uhh, I wish I wouldn't get so caught up in him. Especially when I'm trying to first strike some amazement in him. And why is he talking to Mordecai more than anything else? I'm not getting jealous or anything but I'm noticing that he was been asking him to do a lot of things today…_

_ [Fart Noise]_

_ "Sorry, sorry everybody" Mordecai said more annoyed than embarrassed_

_ 'Hm, must had been the burrito he ate earlier'_

_##########_

_ When Margaret said that we were going to drop off Mordecai and Rigby first, I didn't expect for us to go to the park. At first, I thought we were going to go through the park to go to their house but I soon found out that they lived there when we pulled up to this huge old-fashion home. I remember a couple of times when they would mention about their job at the park but they never said anything about living there too_

_ When they got out of the car, Mordecai invited us in so Margaret and I also got out of the car and we all walked into the house. As we walked in, I was filled with amazement as I took it all in. Man, it was big_

_"Wow, this is where you live?" I found myself saying as they walked us to what I could deduce was the living room where Margaret and I soon sat ourselves down on their couch_

_"Mordecai, can you do me a solid and get us some ice-cream sandwiches" I heard Rigby ask Mordecai "Oh, and make it a double solid by getting the good ones from the snack bar"_

_"I'll be right back" Mordecai told Rigby and left the house_

_Here is where brain spark number three came. Since it looked like we were going to be there a awhile, I thought we should do something fun to pass the time_

_"Do you have any board games?" I asked Rigby. He just looks at me and left the room. When I was sure he was far enough away, I found my hand hitting the arm of the couch angrily "Uhh, what am I doing wrong?"_

_"Woah, Eileen. Calm down. What's wrong?" Margaret said holding my shoulders_

_"I'm messing everything up. He's sure to hate me now; if he hasn't already" I said almost about to cry_

_"Eileen, now I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Yes, he's being totally stubborn right now but he doesn't hate you. If he did he wouldn't have said yes to hang out with you in the first place. Besides, you still have some time to make an impression on him. Maybe when he comes back with a board game, it'll get the ball rolling. Usually when you play board games, no one could stay quiet and socialization is sparked"_

_'Maybe she was right. Even though things weren't going good now. It doesn't mean I couldn't make up for it'_

_"Ok, I guess you're right" I told her_

_"Good that's 60% of the attitude I want to hear"_

_As if on cue, we hear the front door open. We first see Rigby come and lean on the door post. That was weird. I thought he was getting board games but he apparently wasn't since didn't have any in his hands. He looked outside and motioned his hand like he was inviting someone in and sure enough, some guy with green skin came rolling in screaming_

_"Woooooo! Muscle Man is in the house!" He said while taking off his shirt revealing his gut as he twirl his shirt over his head. He was soon followed by a rather quiet pale guy in a white hoodie and white eyes. Must be contacts or something "Dude, you call this a party? There's only two chicks" The green guy said as scanned the room "And where are the ice-cream sandwiches?"_

_"They'll be here" Rigby said in a mischievous (yet sexy) voice…maybe the sexiness was just seen by me because Margaret was definitely not amused at all. Especially when the green guy sat next to her. I really hope that Mordecai comes back soon with those ice-cream sandwiches because I don't know how long this guy could wait_

_##########_

_ When Mordecai cames back, he looked as shocked as us when we first saw Muscle Man and his friend pop in_

_"Yeah, hook them up" Muscle Man said when he first saw that Mordecai had the ice-cream sandwiches. He grabbed one and started scarping it down. Mordecai passed the rest of the ice-cream sandwiches to the rest of us "Hey ladies. You want some of this" Muscle Man said to us_

_'He was talking about his ice-cream sandwich, right? I really h__ope he was talking about his ice-cream sandwich'_

_"Mordecai, it's getting pretty late. I think I'm going to go" Margaret says and I really don't blame her but at the same time I really don't want to go. What about making that last impression on Rigby? … I know I was thinking selfishly but she already had me gassed up and she had now determined to try my best for this last attempt. Besides, if she left, I'd have to leave_

_"No…I mean…the night is still young, you know" Mordecai pleaded _

_"Yeah Margaret. We didn't even finish our ice-cream sandwiches yet" I added_

_"Alright" Margaret said _

_"Good…Rigby can I speak with you in the kitchen?" Mordecai asked him_

_"Uhh, but I didn't finish my ice-cream" Rigby said but Mordecai didn't take no for an answer and dragged him in the kitchen_

_'Hmm, I wonder what that was about?'_

_##########_

_ Why did they have to leave?_

_ "Hey ladies. Watch what else I could do with my ice cream" Muscle Man said to us. Just the way he said that, I was creeped out and if I was, I'm sure Margaret was. As soon as I saw tongue, I turned my head_

_"Mordecai, I think I'm going to leave soon" Margaret yelled out to him_

_Then next thing I knew, I felt a small rumble_

_"Hey, did you guys feel that?" I asked them_

_"I didn't feel anything" Margaret said_

_"I did" I heard the pale guy say_

_"I didn't feel anything, dudes" Muscle Man said "It's probably just all in your head"_

_Then we all felt a second rumble_

_"You were saying" The pale guy said_

_"Shut your noise hole" Muscle Man said angrily_

_"Hey Margaret, you want to check out my record collection upstairs" Mordecai said when he came back from the kitchen. I decided to go along with this_

_"Yeah Margaret, you love music. I'll stay down here with Rigby" I told Margaret_

_"Mordecai!" I heard Rigby's voice bellow from the kitchen in a threatening tone. He pushed the kitchen open and told him "You better do it"_

_'Do what?'_

_"Ignore him" Mordecai said as Margaret lead herself up the stairs. After that, a third rumble occurred. I was growing more concerned. Were we going to have an earthquake?_

_Then out of nowhere the whole floor started to split and cave in on itself. Despite how scared I was, I was more concerned for Rigby since he was the farthest from the exit so I did the first thing that came to mind and ran to him. However when I did, the floor broke some more and split just when I was inches from him; tilting so I was now hanging for my life_

_"It's because you didn't do the solid. Do the solid!" Rigby yelled at Mordecai_

_"No" Mordecai said back and as a result, the floor cracked more; causing the sofa to fall into the fiery abyss. Seeing that I was hanging by the strength of my fingertips, I was now very scared for my well being_

_"Do it or we're going to die!" Rigby yell back at him. By this time, since the couch fell and Muscle Man and his friend was near the couch. His pale friend was now next to me hanging while Muscle Man was on the other side of the collapsing floor, also hanging_

_"I don't care. I'm not doing it" _

_'Easy for you to say when you're not the one hanging for his life. What was it that Rigby asked him that made Mordecai not want to do a solid? Aren't solids suppose to be done out of courtesy of a friend?'_

_"What's going on here?" I heard someone else say. I could turn my head fully but I managed to see this skinny old guy that looked like he could be the guy from Monopoly games (just with a bigger head), another old guy that was buff, had on a white shirt and jeans, and finally this bold middle-aged guy with a funny red hat. As I was looking at them, I happened to see out of the corner of my eye, the pale guy jump with such agile precision that I think he could have been a cat in a past life. But after being amazed by his reflects, I thought to myself_

_'Oh thanks for helping me…still hanging here guys'_

_"I told you two to not abuse the solids" The guy with the white shirt said_

_"I wasn't me, it was Rigby's fault" Mordecai said to the guy in the white shirt "I asked him to do me a solid and he made it worth ten solids"_

_"What was it?" He asked and Mordecai whispered it in his ear "Wow, that's crazy" Hearing this, Rigby managed to navigate through the falling piece of flooring and made it to the safety of the non-collapsing floor with the others…they're still leaving me hanging here? What am I, chopped liver?_

_"But he has to, it's a solid" Rigby told them_

_"Mordecai, do us a solid and do your solid" the guy with the white shirt asked_

_"No way" Mordecai continued to be stubborn as the house kept on slowly crumbling on it. Now, it was Margaret's turn to chime in_

_"Just do it already, Mordecai"_

_"But you'll never respect me again" He said to her_

_"Not if you're just doing a solid. That's what friends do for each. They come through for each other when they need it most. That's what friends are for, isn't it?"_

_"Wow. I never thought of it that way before"_

_"Yeah, Margaret does solids for me all of the time" I interjected just to farther prove her point_

_"Yeah, like today I broke a date so Eileen could out with Rigby" Margaret told him_

_'Why did she say that? It was a simple get together. A simple get together. She's saying it like it was a double date or something, which it was not'_

_"Wait? You're only here because you're doing Eileen a solid?" Mordecai sound very heartbroken to here that breaking news. I don't blame him. I would feel that way too if I was in his shoes_

_"Hey um…if you don't do that solid, we're really going to die here" Rigby reminded Mordecai_

_"Fine, you win. I'll do it" Mordecai said finally giving in. It was about time because the stairs that Margaret was standing on had just collapse but she luckily leaped to safety…hey, still hanging here _

_The next thing I knew, I was hearing car noises. I turned my head at this point because I was getting too tired of stretching my neck back. And hearing later from Margaret what she saw, I'm glad I didn't see it_

_#########_

_After he was done, the house magically turned back to normal and with that, everyone went their own separate ways. And now that I'm home and I've had some time to think about this whole 'get together'. I've learned a lot more things about Rigby. And considering the information I've gathered today with what I already knew, I've come to the conclusion that I should stop pursuing him. After the bad impression I've made with him today and the fact that he didn't make any attempt to help when I was the only one hanging for what seemed like forever (as a matter of fact neither did everyone else but that's besides the point), I think it's for the best…_

_But don't get me wrong. If he by some miracle comes around, I won't push him away or anything. I'm just going to stop trying is all_

Rigby POV:

I decided to stop there because I heard Mordecai coming so I hid the diary in my usually spot and pretended to sleep in my trampoline

'I don't get it. If my sabotage worked perfect in getting Eileen off my back. Why is she still pursuing me now? What happened to make her like me again?'

* * *

**_A/N: I think this was my longest chapter yet over 10,000 words. Hopefully this was worth the wait and that you all enjoyed it. Let's just hope that the next chapter doesn't take that long_**

**_[1] If anyone has taken Psychology, there is a thing called an id, ego and a superego. For people who don't know what they are the id is like the little devil on you left shoulder telling you to fulfill you selfish desires and to simply do bad things. You're Superego is the little angel on your right shoulder telling you to be overly righteous and want you to do good thing. While your ego is yourself trying to reason between the two. Since Rigby already acts like an id, I made him not have an ego (sorta) and have himself be the id while Mordecai was his superego_**

**_[2] So you're not confused, Margaret had graciously giving her couch bed to Eileen since she doesn't have a bed of her own. How nice of her_**

**_[3] The Cosmic Trail IV was me trying to think of different version of Star Trek _**

**_Still looking for reviews guys O.O _**


End file.
